<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чудесный мир и его адвокат by Lisa_Scott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695627">Чудесный мир и его адвокат</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Scott/pseuds/Lisa_Scott'>Lisa_Scott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, драма, дружба, любовь, немного насилия, семейные отношения, фэнтезийные существа</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Scott/pseuds/Lisa_Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Йен Фартишек известный адвокат Чудесного мира, который существует среди нас и нашего мира, найден избитым на улице обычного непримечательного городка о котором никто особо не знает. Его находит, Джон Новак чей дед когда-то был известнейшим адвокатом Чудесного мира, сможет ли Джон изучить и привыкнуть к новому миру с которым столкнулся? И сможет ли, Йен получить то что хочет?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Йен Фартишек/Джон Новак</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глава 1</p><p>Я ехал в своей старой доброй машине, модель которой не выпускают уже лет десять.</p><p>Наверное, логично было бы спросить почему бы мне не купить новую, если, работая в страховой компании одним из начальников я зарабатываю приличные деньги. На самом деле ответ прост, мне жаль денег. И мне не просто жаль, потому что я скряга, а жаль, потому что машину рано или поздно обкрадут, украдут ее саму, разобьют стекло, мне слишком часто приходится ездить мимо или в неблагополучных районах. А моя темно—зелёная принцесса все равно никого не интересует.</p><p>Я ехал по ЛонгПи—Стрит вообще такое себе место, узкая дорогая и широкие, толстые дома из красного кирпича с железными лестницами на всякий случай и окнами, которые завешаны железными жалюзи. Ехал я довольно медленно и почему? Просто, потому что надеялся, что Эллен заснёт и не начнёт устраивать скандала на самом глупом месте. Мы вместе уже лет десять и вместо счастливых супружеских лет как обещала наша клятва, я получил лет десять разборок, споров.</p><p>В какой-то момент я посмотрел в сторону какой-то заброшенной спорт площадки, которая примостилась между домами и не мог поверить, а точнее очень даже мог, в случавшееся там. Несколько фигур отчаянно били другую, которая не отвечала и не защищалась.</p><p>Мой брат остаётся медиком и я, решив, что могу помочь лежавшей фигуре, которая явное дело без сознания вылез из машины. Приблизившись, я лучше разглядел тех, кто избивал лежавшего, молодые парни можно сказать амбалы. Я достал телефон и решил, что стоит их немного спугнуть. —Да лейтенант Дженкис, —фамилию я, конечно, выдумал, я так часто делал, когда беспокоился. —Да тут избивают, огромные такие молодые люди. —Я заметил, что они обратили на меня внимание и пере говорившись решили бежать от греха подальше. Я как только заметил, что они убежали далеко, метнулся к машине и достал из багажника небольшую аптечку. Из—за того же брата, который сейчас живет в другой стране, я сделал привычку все время возить с собой маленькую аптечку.</p><p>Я подбежал к фигуре. Я не поверил своим глазам, и тут я точно не поверил. Передо мной лежал Йен Франтишек Этого кудрявого я помнил ещё с университета, он учился на адвоката и был гением по мнению всего педагогического состава и не которых студентов. Насколько я помнил он не учил информацию, а запоминал настолько, что затем мог воспроизвести ее с точностью и довольно хорошей точностью. Он довольно часто помогал, за деньги конечно же, в учебе и билетах. А его диплом стал примером может его до сих пор кому—то и показывают. Сейчас же он, чьё лицо было в крови, не отзывался на своё имя. Я решил сделать пощечину, но передумал. Ему могли сломать нос, а его вправлять я не умел. Поэтому я решил, отвезти его домой. Конечно, Мелисса будет недовольна, но оставлять Йена просто так на улице истекать кровью? Нет уж. Скорую не дождёшься поэтому я решил сам его выходить, а заодно и узнать, что случилось. Если уж скорая не приедет, зато полицейские приедут мигом, если Йен запомнил лица, значит мы возможно с помощью полиции найдём кто это сделал. Я попытался его поднять, и даже несмотря на свой рост как-то смог его дотащить до машины.</p><p>На самом деле было трудновато, по его виду не скажешь, что он может много весить. Кое как закинув его на заднее сидение я начал рыскать по салону ища бутылку воды, но ничего не нашёл. Конечно, Эллен припомнит мне заднее сидение и ни за что туда не сядет, ну и пусть не оставлять же человека просто так лежать на улице.</p><p>Я покатил вперёд к комплексу, где был мой дом. Все время пути до комплекса меня не оставляли вопросы. Почему Йен вроде как подающие надежды адвокат был избит? Почему он решил идти этой дорогой? По дороге комплексу Йен лёжа на заднем сидении то пытался встать, то стонал, то бормотал что-то себе под нос. Я так ничего и не понял из того, что он, возможно, хотел донести. Но после всех его действий он все равно отрубался. Меня не стал проверять охранник комплекса. Меня все знают. Для них я славный малый, который платит чаевые и не пропускает взносы. На самом деле не скажешь, что комплекс, один из многочисленных комплексов города, одно из сосредоточений богатой жизни. Двухэтажные, одноэтажные, одним словом, любые этажные дома, обычно из жёлтого кирпича и темной черепичной крыши с пластиковым стеклопакетом.</p><p>Мне не нравится здесь жить. Вообще неплохо, но через чур скучно и однообразно. Подъехав к дому, я открыл заднюю дверь и попытался придумать как вытащить Йена оттуда не поранив его. Но вдруг я услышал хлопок входной двери.</p><p>Будет скандал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Йен Франтишек проснулся и сразу же застонал. Голова раскалывалась, вокруг все плыло. Когда он почувствовал себя лучше его осенило.<br/>
Где он?<br/>
Последний раз перед тем, как отрубился он видел одних из банды тетушки Лерны. Возможно ли, что они затащили его сюда? Лерна контролирует чуть ли не четверть неблагополучного района, у неё куча связей. Ну конечно! Она решила его запытать окончательно и заставить выплатить долг.<br/>
Конечно, отсюда будет выбраться труднее чем из больницы, но можно. Оглянувшись, Йен уверился в то, что этот дом, мог быть убежищем части ее банды, вообще он был только в одной комнате. Старомодное все. Это комната была пропитана духом старомодности. Цветастые обои, старая деревянная мебель, хотя кровать была удобной. Даже было зеркало и небольшая раковина. Зачем же Лерне помещать его в такие условия? Чтобы потом с победоносным видом сказать: «Йен смотри в какие условия я тебя поместила, а теперь покричи тебя все равно никто не услышит!» Йена передернуло.<br/>
Подойдя к зеркалу и раковине, он заметил, насколько был плох. Бледное лицо и губы, весь он был в крупных, средних синяках, над губой запеклась кровь, глаз слегка подбит.<br/>
Ему захотелось разбить стекло кулаком вдребезги, но что-то его остановило.<br/>
Брызнув несколько раз холодной водой из крана в лицо, он вроде как очнулся и мог ясно мыслить. В углу рядом со шкафом весела его одежда. Твидовый костюм, серая рубашка, зелёный галстук, синие ботинки с отмечу розовыми носками.<br/>
Йен вообще не переживал по началу что он носил, а потом такой странный стиль стал его фишкой. Но, к сожалению, не хватало одной важной детали—его красной шляпы. Довольно хорошей красной шляпы, она от фирмы Бонтис&amp;Пор, а они делали шляпы не просто так. Можно сказать дизайнерские и дорогие, зато качество…<br/>
Глубоко вздохнув Йен понял, что шляпа сейчас не главное, конечно, из—за неё он несколько недель поест не пойми, что, но потом, зато снова купит этот же фасон.<br/>
«Меня и мои деньги там наверное уже ждут!»—Усмехнувшись подумал Йен.<br/>
Подойдя к двери, довольно обшарпанной, он прислушался. Была тишина.<br/>
«Была ни была!»—подумал Йен.<br/>
Он выбежал, мимо него проносились те же самые старомодные обои, обшарпанные двери, скрипучая лестница под ногами, голос, кричавший:<br/>
—Йен погодите, пошлите куда вы?<br/>
Йен не собирался останавливаться он выбежал к гостиной, огромной гостиной с огромными окнами, чуть не налетел на кого—то и собирался открыть дверь, как вдруг увидел дома.<br/>
Йен узнал один из комплексов для богачей. Он открыл дверь и с удивлением смотрел хоть на некрасивые дома (по его мнению) и ухоженные лужайки с зелёным газоном и кучей клумб с цветами всех цветов.<br/>
Пахло так приятно и свежо.<br/>
—Йен с чего вы решили убежать! Я…<br/>
Йен машинально заломил руки незнакомцу сзади, как только тот его тронул за плечо.<br/>
Послышался крик, женский крик:<br/>
—Отпустите его! Вы что творите!<br/>
Йен открыл глаза и отпустив руку, смотрел куда—то сквозь хозяев дома.<br/>
—Йен мы не собирались делать тебе плохо…—Начал говорить хозяин.<br/>
—Вы это…—Перебил, но все остановился Йен.<br/>
—Помнишь с университета. Я Джон Новак, а это…<br/>
—Я Мелисса.<br/>
—Мелисса…Джон…—Проговорил Йен.<br/>
—Да я Джон, тот самый из…<br/>
Йен сполз на пол и закрыл лицо руками.<br/>
—Йен! Йен послушайте вставайте! «Готов завтрак пойдёмте поедим», —Сказал Джон, пытаясь поднять Йена.<br/>
—Завтрак? —Шепотом переспросил Йен.<br/>
—Да завтрак, яичница…<br/>
—Гренки, Джон! Гренки сколько раз тебе говорить, что я не готовлю яичницу! —Закричала Мелисса, размахивая руками.<br/>
Йен посмотрел на них обоих.<br/>
«Джон, конечно. Тот самый маленький и плотный. Его всегда обзывали в университете! Как же не помнить, что у него была кличка «хоббит». Лысина даже появилась, хотя глаза те же голубые. А Мелисса такой же и осталась, ворчливой идиоткой, хотя что касается продаж тут я не спорю у неё отлично получается, особенно раздавать приказы и увольнять направо и налево и волосы так же в пучок собирает, зато она их покрасила с рыжего в каштановый, хотя это ничего не меняет она все равно суховата!»—Подумал Йен.<br/>
—Я…<br/>
—Пойдёмте Йен! —Добродушно сказал Джон.<br/>
Йен поднялся и чуть не упал, к счастью, Джон нашёлся и поддержал того.<br/>
Кухня была более новой. Чёрный гарнитур, верно—белья плитка с геометрическим узором, белые стены, блестящие приборы. Йену даже было как-то неудобно.<br/>
Особенно когда Джон положил перед ним тарелку с кучей красивых и золотистых ароматных гренок и огромный стакан апельсинового сока.<br/>
—Ешьте, ешьте. Чего же вы так мало берёте, по вам видно, что вы довольно голодны! —Сказал Джон, разрезая ножом свои порцию гренок.<br/>
Йену было невдомек как он здесь оказался, в доме тех, с кем учился, хотя и в разных факультетах.<br/>
—Джон? —Спросил Йен после того, как проглотил гренку с трудом. И не потому, что она была невкусная, а потому что тот кусок был через чур вкусным и большим, Йен боялся, что может сорваться.<br/>
—Да Йен? Вы выглядите так как будто проглотили что-то не, то, все в порядке?<br/>
—Да все вкусно, спасибо Мелисса.<br/>
—Пф—Проговорила Мелисса, убирая тарелки. — Значит больше есть не будешь?<br/>
—Не буду. —Сказал Йен передавая тарелку.<br/>
—Вы даже ничего не съели! —Досадно сказал Джон. Он всегда считал себя довольно гостеприимным человеком, а тут такое.<br/>
—Просто Джон есть люди, которые не едят три тарелки на завтрак! —Закричала Мелисса.<br/>
—Я и не ем три тарелки на завтрак! —Обидчивым тоном вторил ей Джон.<br/>
—Как скажешь! —Мелисса вышла из кухни хлопнув, дверью. И даже очень сильно, так что из—за этот хлопок перепугал Йена.<br/>
—Извините ее Йен, у нас так всегда, вы что-то хотели?<br/>
—Я хотел лишь спросить, что я здесь делаю.<br/>
—А вы об этом! Тогда слушайте. Я ехал с работы и как часто бывает я проезжаю мимо неблагополучного района, просто так короче. Ну я и заметил, что вас избывают несколько амбалов и решил помочь. Взял телефон и сделал вид, что звоню какому—то там лейтенанту они переговорились как чухнули. Я вам помог, решил, что стоит отвезти домой, у вас были синяки в основном, ну и крови на лице, нос вроде был не сломан, а зная скорую она к нам не доедет. Меня не стали проверять на охранном пункте поэтому я спокойно привёз вас домой. Всю дорогу вы что-то бормотали, да стонали, пару раз пытались встать, но вы, наверное, не помните, после этого вы сразу же снова отрубались.<br/>
—Спасибо.<br/>
—Да что вы!<br/>
—А кто…<br/>
—Кто постирал ваши вещи? У нас тут хорошая машинка в доме имеется я ей воспользовался, хотя мы обычно используем старую она дешевле, да и уже как пять лет не ломается!<br/>
—Я понял. Тогда я пойду.<br/>
Йен выглядел довольно печально. Джон Новак точно решил не отпускать Цена и постараться ему помочь.<br/>
—Йен я рассказал вам что вас интересовало. Не будете ли вы так добры объяснить, что случилось в вашей жизни, что вы оказались в таком положении как вчера.<br/>
—Я вчера должен был отдать долг одним людям…не смог и получил.<br/>
Джон почувствовал, что Йен что-то не договаривает, но не стал его расспрашивать.<br/>
—Так почему вы уходите? «Точнее собираетесь уходить», —Спросил Джон Йена. —И почему вы бежали и заломили мне руку. Конечно, она прошла и…<br/>
—Извините за руку. Я подумал…неважно. Одним словом, мне стыдно, что я вам доставил одни неудобства я пойду.<br/>
—И куда же вы пойдёте Йен? Плюс вас поймают на охранном пункте!<br/>
—Куда пойду не сильно важно. А вот меня не поймают есть одна лазейка.<br/>
—Да некуда ему идти! —Крикнула Мелисса, преграждая Йену дверь.<br/>
—Мелисса! —Выкрикнул Джон с укоризной.<br/>
—Йен, вы же жили на Майлз стрит, верно?<br/>
—Да я там…<br/>
—Моя знакомая риелтор, продаёт квартиру там, потому что квартиру продают за непогашенные долги и налоги ее хозяина. Ждут, когда этот самый хозяин заберёт вещи свои. Она ещё и назвала имя, хоть и неправильно буквы расставила, но мне даже так имя показалось знакомым. Теперь я все поняла!<br/>
—Йен — это правда?<br/>
—Я…да это правда. Я пойду?<br/>
—Нет! —Выкрикну Джон.<br/>
—Да! —Выкрикнула Мелисса. —Джон на пару минут.<br/>
Оба вышли и заперлись в соседней комнате, небольшой кладовой.<br/>
—Мы не можем его здесь оставить. —шепотом сказала Мелисса.<br/>
— Это мой дом, и я решаю, кого оставлять, а кого нет. —Парировал Джон.<br/>
—Ты посмотри, как заговорил! Чего он тебе сдался? Небось нажил себе полгорода врагов и задолжал всем, вот он и получает. —Зашипела Мелисса. Ей с самых первых дней университета не нравился Йен.<br/>
—И что? Что нам сложно его оставить тут?<br/>
—Ты видел, как он хромает?<br/>
—Ушиб ногу.<br/>
—Избитое лицо, ушибленная нога. Он ещё с университета падок на деньги ещё и не знаешь, что у него в голове, может он и наврет про то, что это мы его избили!<br/>
—Мелисса не неси чепухи. Хоть он и любил деньги и сейчас я уверен на них падок как ты говоришь. Но я знаю его лучше, чем ты.<br/>
—С чего? —Снова зашипела Мелисса.<br/>
—Ты ненавидела его исподтишка, а значит просто игнорировала и не любила, а вот если бы ты его реально ненавидела или наоборот любила то ты бы знала о нем все.<br/>
—Ты сам понял, что ты сказал?!<br/>
—Понял, тише. Ты посмотри на него, без дома, он чуть ли не давился той гренкой и не потому, что она не вкусная, а потому что я уверен он таких уже давно не ел. Мне его жаль. И хоть я его плохо знаю, все равно не пущу слоняться по улицам, чтобы его потом убили в подворотне за несчастные сто долларов.<br/>
—Как знаешь. Но не ожидай, что я к нему буду относится как гостю.<br/>
—А ты не ожидай, что я буду до сих пор отношусь к тебе как к жене.<br/>
—Вы там долго? —Спросил Йен, стоя за дверью. Его пышные брови вздымались верх выражение недопонимание и интерес.<br/>
—Мы все! —Радостно сказал Джон, открывая дверь перед Мелиссой.<br/>
Та специально толкнула Йена по пути и с грозным видом поднялась по лестнице наверх.<br/>
—Я так понял вы поссорились…<br/>
—Да Йен, но с радостью, сообщаю, что теперь вам есть где жить!<br/>
—Я немного не понимаю.<br/>
—Да ладно вам, поживете у нас! Новак фамилия, которая означает щедрый и гостеприимный.<br/>
—Но она не это…<br/>
—Так говорят в моей семье не принимайте в серьез ладно?<br/>
—Хорошо. —Потупившись ответил Йен. —Я хотел спросить, вы не видели котелок, красный такой.<br/>
—А, понял! Как же я мог забыть сейчас принесу мы оставили ее в кладовой, где сейчас были, сушиться. —Джон забежал назад в кладовую.<br/>
Слышался звон, писк, скрежет. Вскоре растрёпанный, но довольный Джон вручил Йену его красный котелок.<br/>
Йен от счастья покрутил его и даже приобнял. Одним словом, это было замечательно воссоединение хозяина и шляпы.<br/>
—У вас ещё было пальто, но с учетом того, что вы никуда не идёте я оставил его там же в кладовой. Оно сухое и отмечу довольно качественное.<br/>
—Спасибо. —Коротко сказал Йен. —А вам не нужно никуда? Я, наверное, надоел вам.<br/>
—Да нет что вы! Я всегда рад знакомствам хоть старым хоть новым! Я храню столько альбомов с университета! Но знаете думаю нам стоит забрать ваши вещи для начала если вас и вправду выселяют.<br/>
—Да.<br/>
—А потом можем и альбомы посмотреть, ох и студенческая жизнь! —Сказал Джон довольно пританцовывая. Кстати, вы помните какое у меня было прозвище?<br/>
—Помню. —Слегка улыбаясь ответил Йен. —Вас все время звали Хоббитом.<br/>
—Ах да я спросил, потому что забыл! «Вот интересно кто его придумал», —Сказал Джон, поправляя костюм, в котором он был. Обычный серый костюм тройка, однотонный с белой рубашкой и чёрными туфлями.<br/>
—Я придумал. —ответил Йен надевая котелок.<br/>
—Батюшки, светы, вы? Это замечательно вот у кого фантазия была! Пойдёмте я вас отвезу!<br/>
—Я…<br/>
—Пойдёмте, если мне и куда надо, то это не важно раз мне не позвонили!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дом Йена легко можно было отличить от других домов,  на Майлз стоит все дома большие плотно прижатые друг к другу, дом Йена такой же но с некоторыми изменениями, он был из красного кирпича, все дома тоже, только ни один дом не имел настолько яркую зелёную дверь. Зайдя туда, Йен расписался на каком—то листке о том, что приехал, указал время и дату и жестом пригласил Джона в дом.<br/>Йен терялся вокруг был сплошной бардак, он был дотошен до чистоты, хотя это рвение к чистоте сохранялась на все комнаты, кроме его комнаты, которая как раз была такой же какой он ее и оставил. К счастью, Джону не нужны были объяснения об этой особенности Йена знали все, со всех факультетов.<br/>Йен откопал коробки и начал раздвигать хлам. Несколько пальто, нижнее белье, пижама, костюмы, носки и прочая одежда полетела в три коробки, затем в другие три коробки отправилась обувь. Затем книги которых было намного больше аж шесть коробок, всякий хлам уместился в две коробки.<br/>—Эта женщина на фотографии какая—то знакомая! —Задумчиво сказал Джон, разглядывая фотографию.<br/>На ней была запечатлена низкая шатенка, с серыми большими глазами и приятным круглым лицом. Девушка была и не Толстой, но и не худой.<br/>— Это Инесса Парил. «Мы учились вместе», —Сказал Йен выдирая из рук Джона фотографию и с особой осторожностью замотав ее в ткань.<br/>—Судя по вашим действиям, вам она очень нравится или нравится? —Усмехнувшись Спросил Джон.<br/>—Нравилась, первая любовь если вам угодно. У меня все.<br/>—Что ж думаю я смогу кое-как все это уместить в машину.—Ответил Джон.<br/>В конце концов когда после долго и жаркого раунда тетриса в машине все было уложено, хотя пару коробок с мелочевкой Йену пришлось держать на коленках.<br/>***<br/>Мы ехали по делам Йена хотя я и не понимал каких, точнее по его стланному виду я решил, что он не собирается встречаться с клиентами. Как же я ошибался!<br/>Йен попросил меня остановить его в каком—то месте. Когда он вышел, то передал что-то из своего кармана человеку в капюшоне и сел в машину.<br/>Я был слегка ошарашен. Сам же Йен был более чем спокоен.<br/>—А…<br/>—Вы хотите спросить, что это было верно? Это мой клиент вот и все. —Непринуждённым тоном бросил Йен.<br/>— Вот оно что. Так вы занимаетесь все же адвокатской деятельностью или…<br/>—Чем—то подобным, если это можно так назвать.<br/>—Понимаю, вам дальше куда—то нужно?<br/>—Нет…хотя можно заехать к одному моего другу…мы ненадолго заверните там?<br/>—Там? — переспросил я. —Там тупик, зачем вам…<br/>—Нужно остановите там, пожалуйста!<br/>Я остановил машину, и мы оба вышли. Я оглянулся.<br/>Два дома и стена окружали нас. Я не видел ничего, напоминающего на человека или дверь, вообще. Но обернувшись я воскликнул:<br/>—Йен, что вы делаете?!<br/>Йен открыл крышку огромного мусорного бака, который был прислонен к одной из стен дома и залез внутрь.<br/>—Ах я вам забыл сказать…залезайте! Вы ничего не испачкаете тут нет мусора так как никто не успел его закинуть!<br/>Я с опаской заглянул в бак и заметил, что там зияла дыра, хотя были две небольшие доски, на которых видимо Йен стоял. Я спрыгнул в след за ним и упал на что-то мягкое и живое.<br/>—Надо было предупреждать хотя бы, что вы собираетесь спрыгнуть!<br/>Это был Йен. Мне было так стыдно что я не смел пошевелится пока Йен все—таки не вылез из—под меня. Встав и отряхнувшими, он подал мне руку, и я отряхнувшими пошёл вслед за ним в темноту.<br/>Вскоре мы увидели дверь, железную с неоновой вывеской. Я не мог разобрать букв, да и были ли это буквы вообще?<br/>— Это значит «Бар Могикса» это древнегреческий.<br/>—Ага…—смог сказать я.<br/>Мы вошли внутрь, и я встал как вкопанный. Вроде как обычный бар, но посетители…феи маленькие девушки и юноши, которые хлопали невидимыми крыльями и летали между столами разнося еду, гоблины, эльфы высокие и величественные попивали непонятные яркие напитки. Я стоял как вкопанный и смотрел по сторонам, чем возможно вызвал недовольство некоторых из существ вроде это были гоблины, которые с недовольным видом что-то сказали Йену.<br/>Йен тоже им ответил, я понял, что у них свой язык.<br/>Гоблины что-то пробубнили и отошли к своему столику.<br/>Все это было похоже на мир Толкина и вообще на фэнтези.<br/>—Джон старайтесь меньше смотреть на всех с таким удивлением или лучше смотрите на стены, представьте, что вы в обычном баре ладно? С обстановкой и интерьером здесь так же, как и во всех барах для вас это не составит труда верно?<br/>Я кивнул и решил смотреть на стену с картинами.<br/>Мы подошли к стойке, за которой стоял человек? Среднего роста, худощавый и с тонким, хмурым лицом и крючковатым носом. Я был так рад хоть что-то нормальное! Точнее кто—то, хоть и совким жутковатым видом.<br/>На этот раз я мог услышать все что они говорили друг другу:<br/>—Как идут дела Хронос?<br/>—Мистер Франтишек, все дела как обычно. Я благодарю вас за услуги. Кстати, спасибо за то, что нашли это место, хоть оно не то, что старое, зато относительно безопасное.<br/>—Понимаю. Я сам получил от банды тетушки Лерны на орехи, я рад что спас твоё дело.<br/>—Я вижу по твоему виду, что ты что-то хочешь от меня верно?<br/>—Мой дорогой, друг как я могу вас о чем—то просить…<br/>—Вам же нужны деньги и бесплатная выпивка. Могу гарантировать немного денег.<br/>—Я, конечно, от них бы не отказался, но не в этом дело…<br/>—Травы? Только не дело с леприконами у них я требовать ничего больше не буду!<br/>—А я и не прошу.<br/>—Так что же вам надо, черт возьми!<br/>— Вот мне это и нужно! Черт! Где Алзел? Он обещал мне квартиру если понадобится! —Затем обращаясь ко мне он сказал, —Извините, но все же я не хочу вас стеснять, да и мне это не слишком удобно.<br/>—Алзел? Без понятия, где он!<br/>—Вы все—таки знаете где он, Кронос! Вы мне уже должны два раза!<br/>—А когда это был ещё один раз? —Выпалил Кронос. <br/>Я был удивлён этим разговором, но решил все же не вмешиваться и продолжать слушать.<br/>—Когда я спас ваш запас вина 1670 года!<br/>—Оно было плохим! Можно было его и оставить!<br/>—Плохое или неплохое какая разница я спас ваши деньги, да и после этого все его покупали…<br/>—Другого не было!<br/>—Но покупали же! Это деньги!<br/>—Но моя репутация пошла на убыль!<br/>—Хорошо я зачту вам это как половину. В любом случае вы мне должны, как и Алзел.<br/>—Я ему тоже должен.—С невозмутимым видом ответил бармен Хронос.<br/>— Вот оно что…И что же?<br/>—Я должен молчать, где он.<br/>—Да что это за замкнутый круг! —Закричал Йен и стукнул по барной стойке. Так громко, что я подпрыгнул на стуле от испуга.<br/>—А это кто?<br/>—Хоббит.<br/>—Не похоже…—Задумчиво оглядывая меня сказал Хронос.<br/>—Конечно, потому что это мое прозвище. Меня зовут Джон. Но…<br/>—Ла ладно Новак, что ли?!—Удивленно Спросил Хронос.<br/>—С—смотря о ком вы…—Кое-как ответил я, с надеждой смотря на Йена.<br/>—Он про вашего деда. Джеймса Курта Новака.—Ответил Йен, а затем продолжил говорить с какой-то феей.<br/>Эта фея была в синем платье, с чёрными балетками, а в ее чёрные волосы, заплетаемые в косу, были вплетены какие—то бусины.<br/>—Да моего дедушку звали Джеймс, но про второе имя я не знал. А в чем собственно дело?<br/>—Дело в том, что он был известнейшим адвокатом…очень, очень известнейшим. Йен помните дело с феями в Африке в 1923?<br/>—Да я слышал замечательнейшее дело, я после этого так загорелся быть адвокатом! —Мечтательно ответил Йен и попросил бокал шампанского.<br/>—Но ведь адвокаты занимаются…<br/>—С людьми? О это заблуждение. АЧМ вот кто по—настоящему асы своего дела.—С гордостью и сияя ответил мне мистер Хронос.<br/>—АЧМ? —Удивленно переспросил я.<br/>—Адвокаты Чудесного Мира, если вам угодно.—Ответил мне Йен. Он уже окончательно договорил с той феей, которая принялась за свои обязанности официантки.<br/>—Я бы…<br/>—Думаю ваш отец был слишком поражён тем, что случилось, что просто решил вам не рассказывать об Чудесном мире и его обитателях. А я же пошёл благодаря вашему деду.<br/>—А что случилось? —Заинтересовано Спросил я. Отец говорил мне что дед усер от сердечного приступа. Конечно, я по началу ему не верил, но потом просто смирился и решил, что это веская причина для смерти. Дальше я уже стал старше и меня не беспокоил мой дедушка, который умер, когда мне был год.<br/>—Я расскажу вам позже. Так ты расскажешь мне где Алзел или нет? Я же его все равно найду.<br/>—Уважая вашего дедушку и беря во внимание тот факт, что вы мистер Франтишек пошли на АЧМ из—за дедушки Новака, я скажу примерно, где он может находится.<br/>—Но мне нужно точно!<br/>—Ерсгонтр Варсх Аул.<br/>—Понял. «Я молчок.—Сказал Йен подражая замку на губах. — Пойдёмте Джон».<br/>Я вместе с ним прошёл к дальней стене. Йен с важным видом сказал что-то на непонятном мне языке, и она открылась.<br/>Мы вступили в темноту.<br/>***<br/>Наконец—то я оказался в нормальном месте, а именно в метро. Было не так оживленно, как обычно и поэтому мы без труда, дошли до какого—то темного угла, где Йен поправив пиджак с важным видом сказал:<br/>—Аркс Арен Мар Угул.<br/>Открылась небольшая потаённая дверца, куда мы и зашли в бескрайнюю темноту.<br/>Я хотел обратиться к Йену с вопросом, но тот меня перелил с ответом:<br/>—Мы едем к вашей машине.<br/>—Но почему мы не могли…<br/>—В дырку попадёшь, а вот выбраться не получится. Вообще там раньше был лифт, но он сломан. Вот бы знать кто его сломал…—Ответил Йен.<br/>Вскоре он сказал:<br/>—До машины Джона Новака!<br/>Появилась небольшая тележка, куда мы и сели, конечно, я сел с опаской столько всего увидеть за один день это слишком.<br/>Тележка мигом нас домчала до какого—то места и остановилась. Я собирался сойти, но Йен меня остановил.<br/>—Не нужно сейчас нас сбросят.<br/>—Что значит сбро—о—осят.<br/>Тележка наклонилась, и мы падали вниз и вниз. Пока каким—то чудесным образом не проскочили сквозь стену одного из домов.<br/>Я увидел свою машину и то место, в котором мы начали.<br/>Потерев плечи Йен сказал:<br/>—Наконец мы и…<br/>Но не успел он сказать дальше, как я мигом добежал до машины и завёл ее.<br/>Йен преспокойно медленным шагом открыл дверь и сел рядом.<br/>Я спросил:<br/>—Что это было?!<br/>—Как я и говорил…<br/>—Нет я вообще про ВСЕ это?!<br/>—А! Про это. Вы езжайте домой, по дороге вам объясню.<br/>Я двигался как можно быстрее от этого места и быстро развернул машину.<br/>Конечно, для не пристёгнутого Йена это показался слишком резкий поворот.<br/>—Итак, начнём с того, что все эти сказочные как вы бы выразились существа реальны. У них есть свой мир, который делится на кучу разных миров, стран и мест. Но в какой-то момент сказочным жителям надоело быть в одном и том же месте и известный волшебник Фарст какой—же…Ах шестой! Открыл портал сюда. В то время не было ещё и средневековья и естественно появление сказочных существ справой повалял волну сказаний, легенд, мифов. В средневековье сказочным существам пришлось вообще тяжко. Но в конце концов они определили, как им прятаться и с каждым веком у них это получалось лучше и лучше! К примеру, как сейчас…потаенные двери, мусорные баки, невидимые дома, изменения облика. Но недавно появилась такая профессия АЧМ. Чудесным миром обычно называют тот сказочный мир здесь в этом измерении. Их родной имеет очень длинное название которое даже его жителям лень произносить! Одним словом, я хотел ещё сказать, что сейчас многие сказочные существа, населяющие Чудесный Мир, уже осовременились, поэтому я…Погодите! —Йен достал памятую бумажку и маркер и набросал там что-то. Затем достал старый кнопочный телефон и пытался поймать сигнал через чур настойчиво.<br/>—Йен, вы не могли бы не ловить сигнал в моей стороне! Я сейчас врежусь! —Сказал недовольно я.<br/>—Извините. Остановите машину здесь!<br/>Я остановил. Немного погодя Йен попросил:<br/>—Можете отъехать на сантиметр?<br/>—На сантиметр?!—Удивленно Спросил я.—Нет не могу! Как же…<br/>— Значит придётся пешком, сигнал плохой.<br/>—Здесь он обычно хороший я не понимаю…<br/>—Я про другой сигнал.—Сказал Йен и вышел из машины.<br/>Немного погодя я тоже вышел, надеясь получить ещё объяснений.<br/>Йен что-то нажал на кнопочном телефоне и оглянулся. Никого не было, вообще эта восточная часть города всегда немноголюдна, так как здесь мало кто живет из—за соседства с неблагополучным районом.<br/>Йен уверявшийся что никого нет, нажал какую—то кнопку и …исчез растворился и с кокос бросился на то место, где он стоял, размахивая руками. Но он окончательно исчез.<br/>Обескуражены и уставший, а также опоздавший к обеду, я направился назад к машине перед этим оглянувшись. Йена точно нигде не было.<br/>Сев в машине на его сидении я нашёл ту самую мятую бумажку белого цвета, на которой серным маркером неровным почерком было написано:<br/>«Отправился к Азелу. Если получу от него обещанную квартиру, то дам вам знать, если нет, то навещу вас. Мои вещи положите, где вам угодно, но, если я все же получу квартиру, вы проучите инструкции как их перевезти.»<br/>Перевернув листок, я заметил ещё кое—что:<br/>«Не говорите Мелиссе, ей знать не положено.»<br/>Я удивленный и обескураженный, голодный в конце концов отправился домой. Мелисса, конечно же встроила скандал. Хранить чужие вещи! Но я подумал об этом, нас никто из родственников не навещал, а если и навещал, то редко и на праздники поэтому гостевая комната все время пустовала. Раньше Мелисса снимала эту комнату, но гости мне не нравились, что-то в них было через чур скучное, сухое, с ними я чувствовал себя неуютно. А вот…<br/>Я перенёс все вещи в гостевую комнату, пускай там и полежат и лёг спать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошли две недели с нашей последней встречи с Йеном, от которого было не слуху не духу. Я сидел в гостиной и смотрел телевизор. За окном была сильнейшая гроза, ветер бил в окна, ливень (такой я давно не видел) гремел гром, периодически в лагере виднелась молния.<br/>Я услышал стук в дверь. В то время Мелисса спала поэтому мне пришлось открывать, но я в первый раз не встал надеясь, что мне послышалось, но нет! Послышался ещё один стук, а потом кто—то начал тарабанить по дверям, кстати они железные так что это возможно было больно. Затем послышался очень сильный стук.<br/>Я встал с дивана и открыл дверь и очень сильно удивился, увидев в дверях промокшего до ниточки Йена, шипящего от боли. Он был в чёрном костюме и красном галстуке, я уже подумал, что он сменил свой имидж, но нет, синие ботинки прямо мне об этом говорили.<br/>—Боже Джон, почему вы так долго не открывали? —Спросил он меня, когда я пропустил его внутрь. С его одежды стекало очень много воды.<br/>—Я и не д—думал, что вы…—Проговорил я от удивления.—Как у вас прошло?<br/>—Очень долго торговался, но квартира есть.—Сказал Йен снимая промокший пиджак, который я взял и повесил в кладовую сушится. Там всегда по каким—то причинам было теплее и суше чем в другой части дома.<br/>Йен поставил свои ботинки около двери и долго смерил меня взглядом.<br/>—Вы разве не получили мое письмо?<br/>—Нет, хотя, смотря как вы его отправляли?<br/>—То есть к вам не прилетали соколы?<br/>—Соколы?!—Воскликнул от удивления я.—Прилетали, но я бы…<br/>—Понятно значит не так восприняли. Да и плюс ко всему Энди пропал…<br/>—А это кто? —Поинтересовался я.<br/>—Мой сокол. Я потратил на него большие деньги ещё в университете и тратил ещё больше за его содержание в питомнике, а потом он жил у меня в квартире. Мы с ним всегда были дружны.<br/>Йен сказал это с такой досадой и печалью, что я не решился сказать ему правду о том, что Мелисса заставляла меня его застрелить так как птица все стучалась и стучалась к нам в окно и следила за ними, вскоре устав от моего ничего не делания по этому поводу она заставила одного из охранников застрелить его. Несмотря на то что, мне тоже не очень нравилось эта слежка за нами со стороны птицы, мне все было жаль когда его, когда этот сокол упал и его охранник вынес подальше от нашего дома, за комплекс.<br/>—Наверное улетел…—Неуверенно сказал я.<br/>—Энди всегда был преданным, он доставлял все письма в минуту, в минуту идеально! Как жаль, надеюсь с ним ничего страшного не случилось. И он просто улетел к родне, а потом найдёт меня. Он всегда меня находит.<br/>Мне было жаль Йена и поэтому я не мог не предложить ему чашечку чая, особенно когда сам его хотел.<br/>***<br/>—Йен, что вы делали эти две недели, если не секрет? Кроме получения квартиры от…<br/>—Я так понимаю Мелисса наверху, поэтому скажу кратко. Провёл пару успешных процессов, связанных с эльфами. До сих пор не понимаю зачем им нанимать адвокатов, когда они сами знают все кодексы и законы.<br/>—Так вы до сих пор…<br/>—Да, а вы до сих пор не верите? Вот оно что. Ну как знаете, но как бы вам объяснить…Мелисса крепко спит?<br/>—Да! Ее ничем не разбудишь! —Сказал я.<br/>—Тогда скажу вам кое—что. Во—первых, Чудесный Мир просто так не оставляет тех, кто постиг его тайны. Во—вторых, вашего дедушку почитают многие, ну и как бы…не очень хорош тот факт, что вы игнорируете то, чем он жил, ради хорошей и светлой памяти о нем.<br/>— Это верно. Кстати, вы так и не расскажи мне о его смерти.<br/>—А о смерти! Так слушайте в году так…50—м примерному него было дело с драконами, они пожгли деревню волшебников, за что и получили, проклятья и все дела. Шло разбирательство драконы много чего предлагали вашему делу взамен на победу в суде, но тот был непреклонен. Вожак той стаи драконов как его там…А! Грунг, конечно же был в ярости, когда проклятье на его стаю не сняли в наказание за этот набег. А затем драконы, решили отомстить вашему деду, ну и…<br/>—Сожгли его? —Ужаснулся я.<br/>—Да нет, с чего вы взяли это банально. Внушили ему при встрече что он бабочка и тот так скажем полетел к обрыву и…сами знаете.<br/>—Что за бред! Он умер от сердечного приступа вот и все! —Воскликнул я.<br/>—Ну смотря во что вам верится лучше. Мне вот в мою версию.<br/>—Вы ее могли и выдумать, уж. Извините не верю.<br/>—И даже после того, что вы видели две недели назад? —Раскинувшись на стуле ответил Йен.<br/>—Даже так.—Непреклонно ответил я.<br/>—Как знаете, но без меня вам не обойтись.<br/>—Почему это?<br/>—Драконы будут мстить всем отпрыскам вашего деда, ваш отец, в конце концов вы…<br/>—А в чем хоть заключается проклятие? —Поинтересовался я.<br/>—Что-то вроде: «Проклинаю вас твари, на вечные муки от лихорадки в вашем расцвете сил!» думаю вы поняли.<br/>—Предположим, но и как они могли бы мне отомстить?<br/>—Тут хороший вопрос, драконы хитрые и плюс ко всему единственные кто вообще не перешёл в это измерение. Живут себе в сказочном мире и дуются. По крайней мере та стая, о которой я говорил.<br/>—Ужас…—С наигранным ужасом ответил я.<br/>—А это вы сейчас зря. Вы же не станете отрицать что я исчез в нашу последнюю встречу?<br/>— Это я и не отрицаю, я как раз хотел спросить, как вы это сделали?<br/>—Каждый в Чудесном мире имеет свой номер, который он вводит для телепортации и куча номеров для разных мест, обычно вводятся координаты. Люди вводят номер и звонят, а жители Чудесного мира используют свой Личный номер и координаты для телепортации. Я могу вам дать посмотреть на мою книгу с координатами, если вам интересно.<br/>Я кивнул и Йен передал мне небольшой красный кожаный блокнот, на котором золотыми буквами было написано:<br/>БДК<br/>Йен опередил меня и сказал:<br/>— Это значит блокнот для координат.<br/>Я кивнул и перелистывал страницы за страницами на которых писались либо обычные Заметки, либо какие—то цифры, которые были координатами. <br/>Я возвратил блокнот Йену и тот положил его в свою сумку через плечо, сделанную из светлой кожи.<br/>—Скажите, вы в тот раз говорили об АЧМ, а…<br/>—Вам интересно чем, собственно, я или остальные адвокаты занимаются? Или как держат экзамен? Тогда вы по адресу. Я учился здесь просто потому, что, нужно было образование и знание законов этого измерения, так до сих пор жители Чудесного мира, не могут их выучить или просто не соблюдают, приходится защищать, и выучивать кучу законов. А вот после окончания университета, я провёл несколько дел здесь с людьми и перешёл на почти полную практику с жителями Чудесного мира. Затем сдавал экзамен, на знание законов не только их родного мира, но и на законы здешнего измерения, и много ещё чего. Сдал на отлично и продолжил работать.<br/>—Вау…—мне до сих пор сопло верилось в то, что я видел.<br/>—По вам видно вы до сих пор не верите в Чудесный Мир. Ну ничего, у меня завтра дело с орками. Очень неприятные ребята, хотя довольно веселые в хорошем настроении. О, а вот и Мелиссандра!<br/>—Йен, а вы что здесь делаете? —Потирая глаза спросила Мелисса. Уж что, а у неё не было сил устраивать скандал.<br/>—Я просто пришёл за вещами. А вот, мне интересно, где вы держите метлу свою, было бы интересно узнать.<br/>—Какую метлу? —Спросил я от удивления.<br/>—Да как же какую. Каждой ведьме прилагается метла, разве нет? —Ответил мне Йен, внимательно смотря на Мелиссу.<br/>—Знаете Йен, это уже оскорбление, я…<br/>—Джон, помолчи. Дай мне с ним переговорить.—Зашипела на меня Мелисса. Я был удивлён, разве я ее не защищал? И что же получил не благодарность!<br/>—Я по крайней мере удивлён, что вы…<br/>—Что я здесь? Конечно же!<br/>—Мелиссандра давайте по—честному, я раскусил вас, но не сразу только сейчас. Наверное, потому что у меня какой—никакой опыт есть. В кладовке все время сухо, сухость только из—за вашего котла, который вы давно не использовали, вот он вам и мстит…<br/>—Конечно, я на него все кричу, а он мстит мне уже лет пять.<br/>—А ещё тот факт, что вы ведьма под прикрытием объясняет отчасти сговор с вашим давним другом Джейкобом Энистоном.<br/>—Пфф, откуда ты узнал о сговоре?!—Вспылила она.<br/>Я ничего не понимал и крутил головой туда—сюда.<br/>—Просто догадался. Я видел вас вечером в тот день в университете возвращался поздно. Вы произносили заклинание, которое я только недавно нашёл. Вспомнил о вас двоих, как только увидел его. «Слушайте Джон, —Сказал мне Йен, — Мелисса — это реальная ведьма, а так как вы знаете, что она ещё с университета дружит, а точнее любит Джейкоба Энистона с…»<br/>—С стоматологического отделения.—Подсказала ему продолжая фыркать Мелисса или Мелиссандра, мне уже не было разницы.<br/>—Да! Так вот они давно ещё сговорили сгрести ваши денюжки! Джейкоб неплохой колдун если можно так сказать, а ведьмы по крайней мере в роду Мелиссандры не выходят за муж, а сожительствуют. Они подтасовали вообще заявление о браке. Каким—то магическим образом вы вроде как есть в базе о браках, но как бы вы не женаты, так как документ поддельный. Ещё бы два года и вы были бы в полной власти Мелиссандры, и беспрекословно выполняли все ее поручения, одним словом, она бы скорее всего забрала бы ваши деньги, жильё, машину не знаю…<br/>—Оставила бы, пускай бы забрал ее.<br/>—Хоть машину бы оставили. Вот и все и ещё…<br/>Мелисса или как ее там запыхтела ещё сильнее, и резко вытянула руку, к ней прилетела наша метла, который мы не пользовались, и я не мог поверить свои глазам. Она как в сказке села на неё, и вытянула руку, что-то тёмное резко ударило в Йена, которого отбросило к стене. Она ударила метлу и была такова, вылетела, с ней же улетел и котел, я думал она собирала его для коллекции раритетных вещей, он проскрипел по полу, застрял в двери, которую выломил своим весом и так же как и Мелисса был таков.<br/>Я в шоке смотрел вслед, но потом вспомнил о Йене, который лежал, полусидя и выглядел уж точно не очень. Он был также бледен как в нашу первую встречу. Он, прохрипев, сказал:<br/>—Достаньте из сумки бутылёк, с синей жидкостью.<br/>—Я порыскал в его сумке и передал ему в руку.<br/>Тот его выпил залпом, ладно глотая и через две минуты встал и отряхнулся. От бледности не осталось ни следа.<br/>—Да что же это такое?!—как будто Очнувшись прокричал я.<br/>—Она вернётся. Просто, потому что ее найдут, засудят, ваш брак АЧМ удалит с системы браков как будто его и не было. В конце концов Чудесный Мир ведьм не жалует, хотя они его часть.—Сказал Йен.<br/>—Она реально бы так поступила? И Джейкоб…<br/>—Конечно поступила бы!<br/>—А вы откуда догадались? С чего вы взяли что так и должно было быть? И чем это она в вас запустила?<br/>—Ну просто сложились события, цепочка из старых воспоминаний, цепочка из новых и капелька информации и…разговор с самим Джейкобом. Пришлось его как бы это сказать…<br/>—Запытать?!—Ужаснулся я.<br/>—Да нет что вы! Пошантажировать! Вы такого обо мне мнения. Конечно, некоторые АЧМ не брезгают и пытками, но меня столько за все время били, что я отказался от такой практики.<br/>—Боже мой и что мне делать?!—В панике спросил я, ходя по комнате и хватаюсь за голову.<br/>Йен спокойно сидел за стулом и ковырялся в моем кнопочном телефоне, а точнее разбирал его.<br/>—Что вам делать…ждите пока не вызовут в суд на заседание, конечно же, в суд Чудесного мира. А потом делайте что хотите, смотря какое вынесут решение. Да что же такое! Заел! «Да я тебя…» —Последние слова Йен сказал не мне, а телефону, который разбирал.<br/>Я с опаской подошёл к нему и смотрел на то, что он делает. В телефоне были обычные внутренности таких телефонов только вместо батареи был какой-то небольшой сияющий синим цветом шарик и зелёная трубка.<br/>—А что это…<br/>— Это переместительная трубка, она качает волшебную силу, в батарЙеную плазму этот синий шарик, и теперь я не понимаю почему все сбоит! Все в порядке! Я сам все дополнил перенастроил, чтобы лучше работало!<br/>—А сдать в ремонт? Если есть такие устройства, то и ремонт же должен быть? —Поинтересовался я.<br/>—Конечно есть! Но если они узнают о том, что прибор улучшен и не зарегистрирован то отберут меня у него! А я этого не допущу! —Воскликнул Йен.—Джон вы не против, если я у вас переночую?<br/>—Нет я не против…<br/>—Отлично! —Воскликнул Йен, и побежал наверх за одно выкрикнув—А можно воспользоваться душем?<br/>—Можно! —Закричал я.<br/>Затем я поднялся и лёг в постель. Сон долго не шёл, поэтому я слышал, как скрипнула кровать и дверь. Затем звук сверления, звон молотка, выкрик:<br/>—Наконец—то понял!<br/>Звук клацканья клавиатуры, и снова выкрик:<br/>—Наконец—то!<br/>А затем снова скрип кровати и негромкий, но все же еле слышный храп, с звуками свиста. После этого я выключил свет и лёг спать. К счастью, я заснул крепко, возможно от пережитого.<br/>5 глава<br/>Я проснулся в пять часов утра, от шума и топота в доме. Разлепив глаза, я посмотрел на часы, как раз там высветилось время: 5:12. Я попытался снова заснуть, но топот мешал мне и ничего не оставалось кроме как встать. Надев халат, я вышел из комнаты и увидел Йена, который что-то искал по всему дому, бегаю туда—сюда и крича:<br/>—Лоли! А ну вернись в сумку! Ты издеваешься?! Если ты не залезешь назад, то ты не получишь вишневого пирога! Да, да твоего любимого!<br/>—Йен, извините что отвлекаю, у вас какое—то животное было в сумке? —Спросил мощный я, подтирая глаза.<br/>—Извините, что разбудил. Да нет это фея! Небольшая такая кроха размером, наверное, в три сантиметра, я выделил ей отдельный кармашек, даже в пиджаке есть для неё место, а она решила устроить побег или прятки! Нам скоро отправляться в суд, а ее нет!<br/>—Какая фея? Какой суд?!—Непонимающе Спросил я.<br/>—Какой, какой…—Вопрос насчёт Феи Йен проигнорировал.—Да суд насчёт Мелиссандры, помните? Ее поймали на окраинах города, и будут судить сегодня я вас представляю и, как назло, я не знаю какого адвоката она наймёт! А Лоли…Вот ты где, спряталась за вазой верно!<br/>Я повернулся в ту сторону куда смотрел Йен, там стоял комод, который Мелисса…Мелиссандра …до сих пор не разберу, купила вместе с керамической вазой голубого цвета, там никогда не стояли цветы. За этой вазой скрылась небольшая феечка, которая смеялась звонким и тихим смехом. У неё был коричневый костюм и, кажется, чёрные туфли, а чёрные волосы заплетены в косу.<br/>—Йен, ты смешной! —Воскликнула она, подлетая на прозрачных крыльях к нему и садясь на плечо.<br/>—Зачем было прятаться? Мы могли опоздать или уйти без тебя! —С укоризной ответил Йен, хмуря густые брови.<br/>—Ой да ладно тебе, верно, Джон!<br/>—Я что? —Неуверенно ответил я, из—за чего она и засмеялась.<br/>—Йен, зачем ты надел этот дурацки твидовый костюм с синим галстуком! Так ещё и синие ботинки, лучше бы одел красные они яркие! —Сказала Лоли.<br/>Я посмотрел на Йена, и он действительно был одет во все это.<br/>—Что надел то надел, а вы Джон одевайтесь время есть, конечно, но лучше поторопится.<br/>Я кивнул и быстро начал передирать вещи в шкафу выбрав свой лучший чёрный костюм и серый галстук, конечно же начищенные чёрные туфли, которые я не надевал ещё со своей свадьбы…свадьба, Мелисса, все воспоминания с вчерашнего вечера нахлынули на меня и я совсем растерялся и стоял перед дверью.<br/>Вдруг ее распахнул Йен и взяв меня за руку, вместе со мной побежал вниз, с вешалки он сорвал пальто, отмечу не самое лучше и начал копаться в своём телефоне—телепортаторе или как его там.<br/>—Позвольте вы дали мне не самое лучшее мое пальто, давайте я сбегаю…<br/>—Не нужно. Там хоть холодно, но вечно пыльно, вы зря надели такой костюм, хотя ваша воля.<br/>Я хотел узнать у Йена и про его красный котелок, так как вчера его на нем не было, как и сейчас. Но Йен сам вспомнил о нем без моей помощи и вытащил его из той самой сумки. Надел на голову, оттопырил карман на пиджаке, куда села Лоли, прихватил пальто, такого ярко голубого я в жизни не видел, и сказал:<br/>—Держите меня за руку.<br/>—Что? —Переспросил я.<br/>—Берите за руку. Пешком или любым другим транспортом до суда добираться неизвестно, а так мы доберёмся в два счета.<br/>Я взял Йена за руку. Он был в чёрных перчатках. Зажмурив глаза, я ждал своей участи и в какой-то момент почувствовал прохладу и свежесть.<br/>—Джон, мы на месте вы можете перестать сдавливать мою руку как пресс неизвестно что.<br/>Я тут же отпустил его руку и извинился.<br/>Раскрыв, глаза я увидел гигантскую комнату из бетона, с кучей деревянных стульев, на которых сидели все, кто не лень, орки, феи, колдуны с седыми бородами и молодые люди, эльфы, эльфийки. Как будто все фантастические и фэнтезийные фильмы смешались в одну кучу. Йен шепнул мне что-то и обернувшись я увидел его недовольный взгляд подойдя к нему ближе он шепнул:<br/>—Я бы вам советовал не разевать рот, а то будет хуже, чем в баре. Старайтесь громко не удивляться, а нервничать вам можно это нормально ясно? Говорить буду в основном я. Видите там несколько высоких трибун? Там будут восседать судьи, которые раньше были известными АЧМ. Если спросят отвечайте честно, ничего не тая, старайтесь отвечать кратко с уважением. Рядом если видите две длинные трибуны, одна та правая от нас наша, левая ее и ее АЧМ вам ясно?<br/>Я кивнул, все было предельно ясно. Я четко видел высокие и Иосифе трибуны из темного дерева, а когда мы сели на свои места я уже мог разглядеть резные части на деревянных трибунах. Там были вырезаны цветы, кубки и какие—то символы. Вскоре я услышал, как куча существ ахнули и увидел Мелиссу на метле она остановилась около своей трибуны и слезла с мётлы. <br/>Она была в чёрном длинном платье и ведьмовской шляпе.<br/>Когда она села, Йен, который был ближе к ней самодовольно спросил:<br/>—Ну так, что Мелиссандра, кого вы наняли, если не секрет? Уверены в победе?<br/>—Я в своей победе не уверена, но взбесить вас буду очень рада!<br/>Я удивлённо уставился на задумчивого Йена, пока не послышался ещё один женский голос:<br/>—О Йен, и ты здесь как мило! Решил защищать своего знакомого?! Как забавно!<br/>Я посмотрел в ту сторону откуда доносился голос и увидел женщину, с той самой фотографии, которую я увидел в квартире Йена, точнее прошлой картине. Брюнетка, низкого роста, с серыми глазами и приятным лицом, я все не мог вспомнить ее имя.<br/> Она ничуть не изменилась с той фотографии, хотя я ее не помнил. Она с чувством презрения уставилась на Йена, который покраснел.<br/>Лоли, которая выбралась из кармана пиджака Йена с кулаками собиралась подлететь к Инессе Парил (я вспомнил ее имя), но Йен аккуратно ухватил ее за костюм, и насколько точно что я удивился. С этой феей он точно был знаком давно.<br/>—Йен, отпусти я ей покажу! —Размахивая кулакам кричала Лоли.<br/>— Вот Йен отпусти ее, пускай мне врежет, своим маленькими кулачками! —Смеясь ответила Инесса.<br/>Я не мог поверить в то, что женщина с таким приятным голосом и внешностью может такое говорить.<br/>—Лоли, молчи, сам разберусь лезь в карман.—Прошипел Йен.<br/>—Но!<br/>—Лезь в карман! —Повторил он.<br/>Лоли залезла назад, но перед тем показала язык Инессе.<br/>Как только я заметил, что Мелисса и Инесса начали разговаривать, сами с собой я обратился к Йену с вопросом:<br/>—Вы говорили, сказали, что эта женщина была вашей первой любовью, но если честно я не думаю, что…<br/>Я не успел договорить, и несмотря на то, что я говорил шепотом, Инесса подошла вплотную к нашей трибуне и засмеялась.<br/>—Йен, это правда?! Никогда бы не подумала, что ты был таким идиотом!<br/>—Джон…—Простонал Йен, закрывая лицо руками.<br/>—Я…Я…—Промямлил я.<br/>—Йен, вот ты какой? Приму к сведению, а может я тебе до сих пор нравлюсь?!<br/>—Уже нет.—Сквозь зубы проговорил Йен.<br/>—Смотри мне!<br/>Когда она ушла, я почувствовал себя каким—то гадом и сочувствующие и виновато сказал Йену:<br/>—Извините, меня я же не знал…<br/>Лоли сидела на его плече и что-то шептала, позже Йен сказал:<br/>—Ничего Джон, вы не виноваты, я сам зря рассказал вам.<br/>Вскоре протрубили трубы. Сам я их не видел, но думаю они прятались за некоторыми деревянными дверьми. Вскоре на трибуны взошли некоторые старики с седыми бородами и бровями, с мудрыми старческими лицами. Они были в красных мантиях и золотых колпаках с красными кисточками. Некоторое времени постояв они сели по местам и самый старый из них, сидящий по середине громким басом заявил, что начинается слушание. И весь остальной час я моргал глазами, периодически пропадая в своих мыслях. Сейчас, к счастью, воскресенье, а завтра важное совещание. Как же мне сконцентрироваться на подготовке к нему после такого? Я иногда слышал обрывки речи Йена:<br/>—Мой клиент, добропорядочный человек, его дед как всем известно известный адвокат…Так вот вечером идя после трудного дня…Не важно где я был важно что я был трезв на голову и у меня хорошее зрение и слух!...Затем я поговорил с мистером Джейкобом Энистоном…Затем я подумал, что все в том районе наоборот борется с сыростью в кладовых, так как там проходят некоторые трубы, а вот в доме мистера Новака, моего клиента, наоборот было через чур сухо и тепло! И я решил связать это все с разными явлениями и пришёл к выводу что это сухость от котла, а точнее ведьминского, который обычно сушит и греет, когда им долго не пользуешься! Конечно, эти сведения всем известны и такого кроме как в самих ведьминских книгах и то не во всех напишут. Это очень важное сведение поставило точку на…<br/>Прогремел стук молотка я вздрогнул и услышал вердикт, который можно было кратко описать так:<br/>Мелисса сядет в их версию тюрьмы, всю память соседей и тех, кто о ней знал, но не был причастен к судебному процессу сотрут. Выйдет так что для людей я просто холостяк, проживший эти десять лет один, в огромном доме.<br/>Я увидел, как Мелиссу выводили под руки и как она кричала проклятия. Йен ободряюще хлопал меня по плечу и сказал:<br/>—Не беспокойтесь ее проклятия ничего не значат, у неё лицензия на них просрочена. Пойдёмте.<br/>Мы вышли на улицу, и я был удивлён увидел просто поле. Чисто простирающееся на незнаком сколько километров.<br/>Я видел, как Йен глубоко вдохнув свежего воздуха достал сигареты, которые предложил мне, но так как я не курю я отказался. Йен стоял и курил, я просто пытался свыкнуться с мыслю о том, что весь это Чудесный Мир реален. Моя жена ведьма, а бывший знакомый адвокат с феей в кармане, да и то водится с чертами, гоблинами, орками и прочими.<br/>—Йен?<br/>—А?<br/>—Скажите, а вы с мисс Парил…<br/>—Мы не встречались Джон.—Ответил тот делая сильную затяжку.<br/>—Понимаю.—Сказал я, опуская глаза.<br/>—Я думаю вам хочется узнать больше, но ваша тактичность не позволяет спросить, верно? —Сказал он.<br/>—Вообще—то это отчасти и верно…<br/>—С Лоли я знаком с детства верно?<br/>—Верно, Йен! Ты был таким веселым! Вот это было время! —Воскликнула Лоли.<br/>Я удивился, видя ее у себя на плече.<br/>—Джон, просто мне не нравится сигаретный дым. Вот я и сижу у вас на плече.—Ответила Лоли, на мой взгляд полный удавления.<br/>—А с Инессой…ну нравилась она мне с детства, но ее семья как бы это сказать всю жизнь росла в тени зависти и ненависти к другим, этим и полно у них внутри семьи. Инесса по началу была замечательной девушкой, но не смогла уйти с дорожки, как ее покойница сестра. У неё была сестра старшая и то умерла, застрелили. Не знаю кто и не интересовался. Затем уже моя любовь к ней стала чем—то походе на ад, она пользовалась мной, но не знала, что это я делаю из любви, думала из—за дружбы. В любом случае я ее давно не видел. С университета она сама отчислилась и видимо перебралась в старый мир.<br/>—Мне очень жаль вас Йен так…<br/>—Мне ваша жалость не нужна, в принципе, но спасибо. Завтра поеду в новую квартиру.<br/>—Здорово, а где она находится? —Спросил я. Желёз о том, что не смогу помочь.<br/>—Да в среднем районе города, на Райтен—Стрит 11 B.<br/>—Отлично, но как же вещи?<br/>—Они у меня в сумке.—Невозмутимо ответил Йен, растаптывая сигарету.<br/>—Как?!—Воскликнул я.<br/>—Уменьшил специальным прибором, конструировал сам еле как нашёл нужный магический камень.<br/>Ладно я отправлю вас домой, а потом пойду в новую квартиру, завтра разберусь что делать в ней.<br/>Я не был готов пережить новую телепортацию, но я ее пережил, оказавшись в своей гостиной. Но не успел я повернутся как увидел, что он уже исчез.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Йен оглянул свою новую квартиру, она его устраивала. Зелёные пошарпанные стены (какая разница какие они?), паркет видно старый, но надежный, белые потолки и простые лампы (минимализм — это хорошо!). Комнат было совсем мало; ванная с побитой плиткой голубого цвета с душем, раковиной и стиральной машиной, небольшая узкая кухня с серым гарнитуром и небольшим мини—холодильником, гостиная небольшая, но уютная с двумя красными  креслами и диваном с дырками, а со старым телевизором на толстой тумбочке со сломанными ножками.<br/>Йен опустил сумку на диван и достал оттуда ящичек.<br/>Лоли вылетела из кармана его ярко зелёного пиджака и села на телевизор внимательно наблюдая.<br/>Йен открыл ящичек и разложил на полу маленький коробочки. Порыскав в сумке, он достал небольшой прибор прямоугольной формы с красным фонариком на одной стороне и двумя большими кнопками на другой. Йен направил прибор на коробки и нажал кнопку. Появилось красное свечение, которое окаймляло коробки, и они как на дрожжах.<br/>Как только они увеличились до нужного размера Йен доставал вещи и раскладывал их, а Лоли переставляла. И она расставляла их не потому, что хотела подшутить над Йеном, а просто потому, что она считала, что не стоит раскладывать книги в кухонных полках.<br/>—А чем разница? —Спросил Йен, перекладывая книги в тумбу.<br/>Книги были невероятно старые, на некоторых красовался год: «1730», а желтизну листов нельзя было передать словами.<br/>—Йен, там должна лежать куховная утварь разве нет? —Спросила Лоли задумавшись.<br/>—Тьфу! Пускай уж лежат в тумбе, их не так много.<br/>Небольшие статуи эльфов разместили рядом со старым телевизором на кухне, как и некоторые фотографии, альбомы и книги были в тумбе. Фотография Инессы несчастно выброшена и изорвана, а вот куча небольших ящиков и мешочков расположились на кухне, зелья, которые должны были быть в холоде в мини—холодильнике, другие расставлены в определенных полках. Глубокие тарелки и кастрюли в нижних ящиках, а вилки и поварёшки в средних ящиках. Йен по неизвестно какой Лоли причине не признавал ложек.<br/>Но у той был сегодня козырь в рукаве как подбодрить Йена, с которым дружна с самого детства, когда тот забрёл в фееичный лес и только Лоли ради интереса согласилась проводите его дома его родителей.<br/>Лоли прекрасно знала всю историю из—за чего Йен был здесь, в университете никто никогда не видел ни ее, так как Лоли вечно пряталась где попало, а потом и в небольшом домике для кукол который Йен кое-как достал для неё. Но кроме самой Лоли в университете не видели ещё кое—кого, а именно семью Йена. Обычно в Рождество родители и семья всегда приезжали к одногруппникам Йена, а к нему никто.<br/>Йен всегда в такие минуты выглядел печальным и у Лоли все время списалось сердце.<br/>Ещё давно Йена подставили, она так и не смогла узнать кто это сделал, а в подставе она была уверена точно. Кто—то подставил Йена, и у него нашли множество украденных из музея старого мира вещей, в том числе и древние свитки и книги. Лоли как и мать и сестра Йена прекрасно знала что тот никогда бы и не украл их, а попытался купить. Йен не вор, не убийца, из него и вор такой себе, а делец отличный. Йен отвечал, что был в музее, но именно для того, чтобы предотвратить кражу, так как выяснил что какие—то злодеи это планируют. Суд решил, что Йен все—таки виноват и даже не стали прибегать к важнейшему ритуалу с длиннущим названием, но чуть его кратко можно было описать как всасывание мыслей, обычно кто—то из волшебников выводил на экран высасасоные мысли и правда всплывала наверх.<br/>У Йена отобрали волшебную силу, которая всегда есть в семье АЧМ, это был огромный позор! Отец Йена уважаемый всеми судья и бывший АЧМ, не жалился над ним и не вынося позора выгнал его. Лоли всегда хотела врезать Церику Фартишеку (отцу Йена) по лицу, но ради самого Йена, который был точно против не стало этого делать, Хара Фартишек (мать Йена) и Цуссия Фартишек (сестра Йена) были против и долгое время не заговаривали с отцом, но все сдались. Церик запретил им разговаривать с сыном и более пятнадцати лет они не видели их сына и брата.<br/>Лоли удалось каким—то образом достать для Цусии билеты, хотя это было довольно нелегко, даже можно сказать трудно, плюс командировка их отца в старый мир и отпуск самой Цуссии которая работала в архивах.<br/>Лоли ждала ее с минуты на минуту и все наблюдала за Йеном, который пододвинул стол к дивану и разложил на нем свои записи и книги. Он работал над каким—то сложным делом, в которое Лоли не вникала так как ей было не сильно интересно.<br/>Прошёл час и Йен был полностью погружён в работу и Лоли хотела ему напомнить, что они не ели часов восемь, как вдруг зазвонил звонок.<br/>Йен удивлённо посмотрел на Лоли, но та не подала виду, что знает кто это был, хотя внутренне ликовала.<br/>Когда Йен открыл дверь, она увидела на его лица сначала недоумение, а потом это недоумение быстро сменилось удивлением. На Йена набросились женские руки и вскоре Лоли увидела красивое лицо Цуссии Фартишек. С красивыми чёрными кудрявыми волосами, зелёными глазами как у Йена и его матери, приятной улыбкой. Она была в светло зелёном платье и белых кроссовках.<br/>Йен неловко стоял пока она его обнимала, а потом неуверенно ответил на объятие.<br/>Когда они отпряли друг от друга, Йен Спросил Лоли:<br/>—Как? Это это ты или…<br/>— Это она милый. Столько лет прошло, Боже! Отец лет на пять заболевал счета на билеты, потом ещё лет на пять поставил охрану, остальные пять лет мы боялись его гнева. Но думаю, отец сам себя ограничил, он хоть и непреклонен, а все равно себя корит. Слишком горд, чтобы тебя простить, мы постепенно с ним говорим о тебе, Боже! Как я счастлива.<br/>—Я тоже! Цусси! Как все было давно! Лоли я…я не знаю как тебя…<br/>Лоли сидела на тумбочке рядом с дверью и просто широко улыбалась. Йен не раз выручал ее родственников, когда им требовался адвокат и спасал в тяжелых случаях, стал ее другом хоть чем—то она ему и отплатит.<br/>—Мне ничего не надо Йен, будь как был! —Сказала Лоли, хлопая в ладоши.<br/>—Йен, я так рада что тебя вижу. Единственное мы что могли делать это следить за тобой через шар волшебный и все. Мы все знаем, что у тебя было и не могли помочь…<br/>—Да ладно, что было и то прошло. Я в последний раз слышал о вас только то, что ты начала в архивах работать и больше ничего.<br/>—В архивах я начала работать лет пять назад.<br/>— Вот как видишь… ты садись я сейчас чай разогрею!<br/>Йен ринулся к столу и свалил одним взмахом руки все то, что на нем лежало, к счастью, книгами к тому моменту он не пользовался и успел их убрать на место. Он отодвинул кресло чтобы Цуссия могла сесть, а я с ее позволения села на грядушку.<br/>Лоли и Цуссия долго разговаривали обо всем, одновременно слышал быстрый топот Йена. Затем тот вернулся с тремя чашками чая, одна из которых была очень маленькая прямо для Лоли, в зубах он нёс пипетку, а между головой и плечом он зажал коробочку с сахаром. <br/>Накапав в пипетку две капли чая и передав чашку Цусии он сам сел рядом.<br/>—Тот самый! Я давно не пила чай, потому что его никто не заваривал как ты. У тебя талант!<br/>—Спасибо! Я много ещё хотел узнать от тебя вот к примеру…<br/>Прозвенел звонок. Снова.<br/>—Ты кого—то ждёшь сегодня? —Взволновано спросила Цуссия.<br/>—Нет, я открою.<br/>Йен поставил чашку на стол и подошёл к двери. Он заглянул в глазок и сделал Цусии знак уйти или спрятаться.<br/>Та не успела этого сделать хотя поняла зачем.<br/>Внезапно открывшаяся дверь отбросила Йена к стене, к счастью, не сильно, да и на стене кроме картин ничего не висело, те лишь немного покачнулись.<br/>На пороге стоял мужчина в строгом чёрном костюме, его чёрные кудри и серые глаза были ярко выражены на квадратном лице. Глаза грозно вспыхнули и обратились от Йена на Цусию.<br/>—Пап! Я…<br/>—Помолчите молодая леди! Вы будете наказаны! —Сказал тот грубым и холодным голосом.<br/>—Я и так была наказана все эти пятнадцать лет, отец! Ты не имеешь право так поступать с ним и с нами вообще. Семья раскалывается, а ты из—за своей гордости не можешь его простить! Хотя ты должен!<br/>—Я сам решу, что мне делать! Наказа вдвойне! А теперь живо домой!<br/>—Отец!<br/>—Цусии иди! —Сказал Йен.<br/>—Но Йен я…<br/>—Иди, так будет лучше. Я не должен быть расколом семьи понимаешь? Обойдусь жил же как-то пятнадцать лет, верно? Только модная передам им хоть что-то ладно?<br/>Мистер Фартишек промолчал.<br/>Йен решил, что можно и немного подумав, решил отдать свою недавнюю фотографию с процесса какого—то важного дела. Там он стоял в довольно приличном темно—синем костюме, чёрном галстуке и белой рубашке, но его имидж все равно прорывался и был выражен с красных кедах.<br/>Цусии придала фотографию к груди и кивнув, выбежала из квартиры вслед за отцом.<br/>Как только дверь закрылась. Йен поднял все записи и снова разложил их на столе, заварил чай, уселся на кресло.<br/>Лоли было стыдно что встреча закончилась так, да и она переживала за состояние Йена. Тот обычно всегда как-то реагировал на сильные эмоции и переживания, даже и неожиданными способами, вроде ломания вещей, а сейчас он просто сел за работу.<br/>—Лоли я не могу работать, когда ты висишь над душой!<br/>—Прости Йен. Ты вообще как? Извини я не хотела, чтобы все закончилось так.<br/>—Ты не расстраивайся. Я знал, что так должно было и закончится. Отец любит порядок и немного слежки, как и в подростковые времена, когда боялся, что мне что—нибудь учудим.<br/>—А почему ты выбрал это фотографию, у тебя ещё куча новых фотографий? —Спросила Лоли, сидя на его плече свесив, ноги.<br/>—Просто потому, что по мнению отца я там более—менее адекватно одет.<br/>—А зачем тебе его мнения, после…<br/>—Я знаю, что он отберёт фото, может даст посмотреть, но отберёт. Я знаю, насколько гордым он может быть, и тот факт, что по мнению Цусии он в душе меня простил уже радует.<br/>— Вот оно что…<br/>—Будешь чай?<br/>—Буду!<br/>— Вот и отлично! —Подбадривающе сказал Йен с пипетки добавляя две капли чая.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джон надеялся, что его труды прошли не напрасно. Уже среда, он два дня был на всяких собраниях, конференциях, уж должны же они принять его план по введению новых ограничений.<br/>Он сидел в своём небольшом кабинете и усердно переживал, что у него отлично получалось. Из—за большого количества работы он не смог побывать у Цена в новой квартире, из—за чего ему было немного стыдно. Обещал, как никак, хотя бы просто себе обещал. До конца рабочего дня оставался час. В городе вечерело, небоскребы вдали переливались всеми цветами, дома внизу казались похожими на целую армию фонариков.<br/>Джон осмотрел кабинет так для себя, чтобы отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей. Шкафы с книгами и документами, были главными обитателями его кабинета, пару больших тумб и деревянный стол, сзади которого было окно.<br/>Джон долго всматривался и размышлял. Никто не вспомнил о Мелиссе или Мелиссандре и по началу Джона это напрягало, но потом он уже привык к этому одиночеству в доме, без ссор. Отбросив все старые проблемы, которые появились из—за неё, он вроде как пытался наслаждаться жизнью. Неожиданно он заметил точку, которая быстра приближалась и в свете, который лился из кабинета Джон заметил Йена, на метле?!<br/>Джон вскочил со стула и примкнул к окну.<br/>Йен был в чёрном плаще и кажется красном костюме. Жестом он попросил открыть окно, и Джон повиновался.<br/>—Джон прекрасная погодка не так ли?<br/>—Йен, вы…Я не понимаю как?!<br/>—Все нормально меня видите только вы и жители чудесного мира, не бойтесь! Не хотите ли отправится в замечательное приключение чуть ли не на всю ночь?<br/>—Я не знаю…а какое?<br/>—Полетаем так скажем и встретим кое-каких интересных птиц. Расскажу по дороге.<br/>—Погодите…я отпрошусь! —В замешательстве пробубнил Джон.<br/>Он подбежал к своей секретарше, и она согласилась его прикрыть. Джон вернулся к окну и сказал, что спустится.<br/>—Зачем тратить время давайте так! <br/>Йен приблизился к окну и смог кое-как посадить дрожащего от ужаса Джона на метлу рядом с собой.<br/>Джон ещё кое-как нацепил плащ и по наставлению Йена не взял шляпу.<br/>—Но вы в шляпе!<br/>—А вот это уже я поколдовал над нею, она не слетит! Держитесь за меня.<br/>Джон ухватился за Йена как мог и всматривался на город, который сверху раскинулся перед ним.<br/>—Не смотрите вниз, смотрите на мою спину хотя бы или по сторонам!—Прокричал Йен.<br/>Джон согласился и смотрел по сторонам, хоть какой никакой вид.<br/>—А Лоли, где?<br/>—Кто? —Переспросил Йен.<br/>—Лоли!<br/>—А! Лоли! Дома это довольно опасно, не перестало фее лететь туда куда мы собрались!<br/>—Если фее опасно так нам и подавно!<br/>—Я давно этим занимаюсь. Держитесь!<br/>Йен взмыл вверх, и мы понеслись вперед.<br/>***<br/>План Йена не укладывался в голове. Полететь к огромным орлам, которые обитают в лесу, чтобы достать перо одно из них и затем скрыться! Йен объяснил, что перо волшебное и оно нужно для подписание важных бумаг, а старое затерялось, новые стоят дорогу! Нет я не мог в это поверить, но и отказываться поздно. Да и интересно узнать, как они выглядят. Мы летели мимо деревьев и вскоре Йен заметил пару полянок на одну, из которых мы плавно опустились.<br/>Йен сказал, чтобы я стоял на стреме, охранники Орлов везде.<br/>Я остался стоять и ждал.<br/>Лес был каким—то магическим. Темным, но и загадочным. Я бывал в нем, но не ночью. Было довольно свежо. Чудесный Мир меня не оставит и возможно Йен был и прав, меня охватило любопытство не только из—за самой личности Йена, но и из—за самого Чудесного Мира и даже их старого мира.<br/>Я долго размышлял на эту тему не зная, о чем можно ещё и подумать, как вдруг услышал крик Йена, и он помчался ко мне стремительно.<br/>Вырвав, из моих рук свою метлу он резко ее развернул и приказал садится. Перо торчало из его сумки и даже не одно, а целых пять, огромных, коричневых и блестящих. Он плотно закрыл сумку и ударив по метле ногой взмыл вверх, причитая:<br/>—Черт зачем я взял так много! Вперёд! Вперёд!<br/>—Йен все в порядке?<br/>—Они гонятся за нами! Конечно нет! Точнее Он! Быстрей!<br/>Метла чухнула быстрее и ввысь и обернувшись я увидел огромную птицу, которая неслась за нами.<br/>Испугавшись, я ещё сильнее вцепился в Йена.<br/>К счастью, тот ничего на это не сказал и все понял, торопя метлу.<br/>Орёл подлетал к нам и в какой-то момент я заметил, что тот исчез. <br/>Но метла с нами перекрутилась и сделала крутой вираж я не смог удержаться и уже полетел камнем вниз, как вдруг почувствовал, что меня поймали.<br/>Йен успел сделав, крутой вираж посадить меня назад, хотя я был не таким уж и легким. Довольно плотным и до сих пор такой.<br/>—Я же сказал держаться!<br/>—Не смог простите!<br/>—Ладно уж! Летим в город там он не станет атаковать они его боятся, надеюсь!<br/>Вдруг я увидел, как Йен водит плечом и увидел, как что-то лезет под его плащом и из воротника маленькую фигурку с крылышками.<br/>—Лоли?!—Воскликнул я.<br/>—Лоли?!—Ещё громче и удивлённее воскликнул Йен.<br/>—Я не могла же вас идиотов бросить на таком интересном приключении! Фее и не престало, фее не пристало, заладил! Что хочу то…<br/>—Держитесь! —Внезапно крикнул Йен и ринулся вниз.<br/>Я не знаю, как долго мы падали пока Йен резко не полетел нормально к моему счастью.<br/>Я, обернувшись увидел огромнейшую разъяренную птицу, которая, ломая ветки и деревья неслась прямо на нас.<br/>Йен лавировал между деревьями и ветками. Метла крутилась, выныривала, ныряла вниз, поднималась высоко, делала невообразимые трюки.<br/>В какой-то момент меня стошнило. Было неприятное чувство, но я быстро привык и мне даже начало это нравится если не брать в счёт огромного орла, несущегося на нас и готового растерзать.<br/>—Не переживайте, Джон я его отлично знаю. Как-то было дело что он меня схватил. Уж что, а вот долго быстро лететь он не сможет и…<br/>Я увидел, что орёл снова исчез, но услышал, как Йен громко закричал.<br/>Орёл был рядом с нами и летел параллельно. Я видел его жёлтые яркие глаза и острый клюв огромных размеров.<br/>—Знаешь, то знаешь. «А вот хитрости у меня не поубавилась», —Сказал орёл, хриплым голосом.<br/>—Зато у меня появилась! —Ответил Йен и бросил какой-то пылью орлу в глаза.<br/>Тот с криком падал вниз и вскоре гляди нам в след начал возвращаться домой.<br/>Мы вернулись в город и Йен остановился у моего дома.<br/>— Вот вам и приключение!<br/>—Такое себе, но спасибо. —Ответил Я.<br/>—Понимаю. Для первого раза не очень, в следующий раз будет лучше.<br/>—Надеюсь. А вы теперь в квартиру?<br/>—Нет, дело судебное, а только потом домой.<br/>—Сейчас довольно поздно, не думаю, что вы хотите пойти.<br/>—Согласен. А когда у вас следующее дело? —Я подумал о том какой я дурак, но ничего не смог с собой поделать. Мне было любопытно.<br/>—В четверг в шесть тридцать. Вы хотите пойти? Оно довольно интересное как мне кажется.<br/>—Да. Я не против и пойти…<br/>—Я зайду за вами. Ну прощайте.<br/>—Пока! —Сказала Лоли из—под воротника Йена.<br/>—Прощайте! —Сказал я, махая рукой им в след.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дело действительно обещало быть интересным. Я готовился к нему с особой тщательностью и добился успеха, вот как оно происходило.<br/>Я и Джон отправились как обычно по телепортационному телефону в здание суда. К счастью, тот не вцепился в меня и привык к такому способу перемещения.<br/>Я нашёл для Джона место между каким-то орком и эльфов и отправился на своё место, понадеясь на то, что скромность Джона останется с ним и он не залезет в спор или передрягу.<br/>Усевшись к своему клиенту королю, я увидел, что рядом сидит другой адвокат и его клиент орк. Все было довольно легко. Король напал на лагерь орков и украл одну важную вещь, о которой так и не уточнил, он не сказал, что это за вещь, и орки, которые остались в живых хотят ее вернуть назад.<br/>Как только судьи сели на места мы начали процесс.<br/>-Итак начнём с того, что вы все четко расписали. Я про обе стороны. Но мне ясна одна вещь, как и всем нам, что за вещь вы хотите вернуть? -Сказал судья с важным видом.<br/>-Не вообще дело! -Огрызнулся Орк.<br/>-О очень важное дело! Мы собрали много добра! Откуда нам знать, что вы хотите вернуть! -Сказал король.<br/>Не думаю, что стоит уточнять как он выглядел. Король как король, темные кудрявые волосы, красивая внешность, ничего удивительного.<br/>-Но…<br/>-У меня есть предположение! -Сказал я, вставая, с места.<br/>-И какое же?<br/>-Логически подумать, нужно посмотреть было в архивах, где и в каких стычках участвовали вы и ваши товарищи. Затем соотносим с тем, кто был вашим противником и отталкиваемся от того, что было вами украдено. Насколько мне известно кубок — это глупо, их было много значит не он. Золото? Вы бы сразу же сказали об этом. Драгоценностей особой важности там тоже нет. Камни как камни. А вот свиток, запечатанный в специальный тубус уже другое дело. Наталкивает на важность сокровища. Вы украли его у какого-то отряда людей, а там прикарманили себе, пока его не отобрали другие люди и теперь вы его хотите забрать. Теперь другой вопрос, что это за свиток? И какая у него важность. Важность его велика. Это трактат по зельеварению которому лет тысяча если не больше. Для вас он так же полезен так как в зельеварении вы плохи. Хотя и понимаю тоже…одним словом все складывается. Но вы его не получите.<br/>-Почему не получу! Он мой! -Закричал орк. <br/>-Потому что если это он, то он отправится в музей, где ему и место.<br/>-Я…-Хотел было сказать король, но замолчал.<br/>Орк все буйствовал пока его не вывели.<br/>-Да вам он тоже не достанется, но так можно отомстить оркам верно? -Сказал я ему.<br/>Король согласился.<br/>Я обернулся сказать что-то Джону, но увидел, что его тянут его соседи и поспешил к ним, пока шли бумажные разбирательства с клиентом. Дальше мое дело считай было закончено, бумажный специалист во всем разберётся.<br/>-Я считаю, что это вы виноваты, верно человек! -Кричал орк.<br/>-А это ещё кто начал спор, я думаю он согласен со мной! -Парировал эльф.<br/>-Господа что у вас тут творится? -Спросил я.<br/>-Не ваше дело! -Высокомерно ответил эльф.<br/>-Знаете ли это мой друг и для него все в новинку. Он скорее даже не хочет разбираться в вашем споре, вы посмотрите на него! -Сказал я, указывая на Джона, который прижался всем чем можно к стулу, на котором сидел и дрожал от страха.<br/>-Да мы и ничего это мы…<br/>-Джон пойдёмте, я знаю, что вам нужно! -Сказал я уводя его подальше. Даже не могу представить, что он от них наслышался.<br/>Я решил отправится в бар к Хроносу хоть там можно отдохнуть.<br/>Хронос был только рад нам, хотя я уверен, что он был рад больше Джону чем мне.<br/>Я решил взять виски, а почему, собственно, и нет, а вот Джон долго колебался и не знал, что выбрать.<br/>-Здесь столько всего я не знаю, что и выбрать!<br/>-Да ладно вам, Джон возьмите обычное пиво или эль! Вы столько пережили лучше этого просто не бывает!<br/>-Ладно…обычную кружку пива, пожалуйста.<br/>Когда я уже изрядно выпил больше половины бокала, Джону приспичило меня спросить:<br/>-А вот я не помню, чтобы хоть раз видел ваших родителей на Рождество…<br/>-Мы давно друг друга не видели не стану говорить почему, просто…<br/>-Да это просто потому, что кое-кто позор семьи! -Послышался голос. Меня это ни капли не задело, такое я уже слышал кучу раз.<br/>-Эй ты Эдриль, помалкивай! Тебя никто не спрашивал! -Крикнул в ответ Хронос встав и стукнув кулаком по столу.<br/>-Да ладно тебе пускай мелит чепуху. «Его дело», —Сказал я махнув, рукой.<br/>-А кстати верно Эдриль, ведь Йен никогда силой то не пользовался! Своей же как положено каждому адвокату!<br/>-Положено? -Удивленно Спросил Джон. А я понял, что влип.<br/>-Да каждый кто родился в семье адвоката имеет волшебную силу! А у нашего мальца ее по любому забрали, не за то ли прегрешение?<br/>-Возможно. И если и забрали какая вам разница? «Не я же у вас дело веду», —Сказал я.<br/>Меня тут же обступили со всех сторон часть посетителей бара. Пару эльфов, несколько людей.<br/>-А то, что таких выгоняют с семьи и видеть не хотят!<br/>-Я это знаю, зачем мне говорить?<br/>-Это чтобы нормальный человек и внук уважаемого адвоката не водился с таким позорищем.<br/>-Ну во-первых я не позволю так называть одно из своих частых клиентов! Он как никак спас мне тот несчастный запас вина, даже если он был не нужен. А ещё разве не дело самого мистера Новака решать с кем водится?! Борцы называются! -С укоризной Сказал Хронос.<br/>-Ну как знать, как знать. Может ваш дед со стыда сгорел! -Сказал кто-то за мой спиной тот человек обращаясь к Джону и ушёл.<br/>Через пару минут Джон решил спросить обо всей истории, пришлось рассказать и кое-как выслушивая, и останавливая внимание на интересующих его вопросов и закончил рассказ.<br/>-Не думаю, что это справедливо. Я бы не поступил так со своим сыном.<br/>-Ну вы не мой отец верно? У вас нет такой репутации как у него, а он за репутацию многое чего может сделать…такое воспитание.<br/>-Но если в семье адвокатов есть магические силы, то значит и у моего отца они были? И у меня?!-В панике Сказал Джон.<br/>-Ну вообще да…они могли притупиться, но их можно развить…а вы не замечали за собой ничего странного?<br/>-Да вроде и нет. А от сил можно отказаться?<br/>-Вообще да. Если, к примеру ваш отец, к примеру от них отказался то у вас будет право выбора оставить или убрать…<br/>-Так пойдёмте сейчас!<br/>-Джон, вы что пива берберами кто ж идёт в министерство в такое время?!<br/>-Поздно, вот жаль…-Печально Сказал Джон.<br/>-Да нет…почему поздно? Наоборот рано, оно через час только откроется.<br/>-То есть оно работает ночью?<br/>-Да, дело в том, что очень многие ритуалы и всякие бумаги работают ночью, вот так и сделали. Через час и отправимся. Может ещё есть вопросы?<br/>-Про…хотя не стоит наверное…<br/>-Да чего уж. Спрашивайте Хронос давай ещё стопку коньяка?<br/>-Обычный, праздничный или…<br/>-Похоронный, от сглаза эталонный. Конечно обычный!<br/>Я слышал как Джон прыснул от смеха и долгое время смеялся, пока я его мерил непонимающим взглядом не думаю, что я сказал что-то смешное.<br/>***<br/>Наверное, не стоило мне смеяться над словами Йена, но почему-то в тот момент мне они показались слишком смешными.<br/>Хронос строго посмотрев на меня, как на ребёнка, шепотом мне сказал:<br/>-не стоит вам смеяться он сам не понял, что сказал такую вещь.<br/>-А как…<br/>-Он так говорит, когда через чур выпишет это его нормальная реакция на алкоголь. У всех адвокатов свои странности. Вот смотрите не смейтесь…Йен?<br/>-Да? -Спросил тот.<br/>-Как вам, нормально?<br/>-Оптимально-банально, а…<br/>-Я же вам говорил. Он отвечает рифмами. Поэтому если решите пить с ним в одиночку ожидайте вот этой реакции.<br/>-Ориентации.-Икнув ответил Йен. Что было довольно смешно, я часто в университете слышал о том, что он быть геем или би, но не придавал этому значение его же дело, верно? Хотя в последнее время я часто замечал, что мне интересно проводить с ним время и сердце чаще бьется. Да нет уверен я тогда пьян и что это просто из-за алкоголя вот и все.<br/>-Кстати Йен, а я вот хотел узнать. Можете мне ещё про мою семью рассказать? Может вы ошиблись?<br/>-Нет. *ик* не ошибся. Мой отец логично видео вашего отца, так что я знаю, что вы это вы. Можно сказать, что я за вами и следил.<br/>-Следили?!-Выкрикнул я. Я на первых курсах университета отлично помню, как чувствовал, что за мной идёт слежка. Странная фигура в капюшон которая меня преследует снилась мне в кошмарах. Я тогда жить не мог нормально! И это он!<br/>-Бродили, тьфу. Так вот это я о чем. Мне доводилось видеться с вашим отцом, и я точно знаю, что он тот самый Новак.<br/>-А кем мой отец работал? Вы тоже это знаете?<br/>-Я много чего знаю. О вашем брате в том числе. Кстати, он медик, живёт за границей, недавно начал жить в Германии уехал туда два дня назад. Зовут Ричард, у него жена Мария и дочери Элизабет и Меган. Ваш отец работал долгое время заграницей только вы без понятия кем, хотя я отлично знаю, что он работал в банке. Не в простом банке, а в банке Чудесного Мира. Несмотря на то, что был против Чудесного Мира из-за смерти вашего деда о которой я говорил, он работал в банке так как там у него были связи и деньги. Он решил отправить вас и вашего брата в обычный университет чтобы вы зажили, по его мнению, нормально, как обычные люди чего не смог сделать он, что ж тут он ошибся. Ваш брат ссорится с дочерью, которая хочет пойти на медика Чудесного Мира, его жена эльфийка под прикрытием только ему не говорите, ладно? Ее зовут Эриэдлин. Ну, а…<br/>-А моя мать?<br/>-Низкого роста, пухловата, гостеприимна, весела, любит довольствовать жизнью, смуглая кожа, которая вам не досталась и коричневые волосы. У вас их нет. Естественно подобие толкиновских хоббитов. Такая раса или как там это называется есть, а для удобства их в обоих мирах называют хоббитами. Это, кстати, название неофициальное. У них оно своё, но его никто не запоминает. Работала официанткой, ваш отец, женившись на ней обеспечивал вас сам, хотя она тоже хотела работать, но из-за отсутствия образования и домашних дел у неё ничего не выходило и…<br/>-Я понял спасибо! -Как же так вышло, сторон знает о моей семье больше, чем я. Почему всю свою жизнь я не понимал, чем занимается отец, кем была мать? Почему все открывается только сейчас?<br/>-Я вижу вы в шоке Джон? Бывает. Вам теперь у них не спросить верно, обо всем? Думаю, они строили для вас обычную семью, туманность сознания. Это обычное заклинание для тех, кто не хочет, чтобы дети связали себя с Чудесным Миром. Я о таком много читал. Давайте пойдём на улицу, прогуляемся до министерства?<br/>Мы вышли на свежий воздух. Голова сразу прояснилась и все показалось логичным. Скрытные отец и мать, брат, который, как и я толком ничего не помнили о детстве. Йен был прав и…<br/>Он резко притянул меня к себе. Его лицо, освещённое желтыми огнями, было близко к моему. Я чувствовал его дыхание пахло чем-то крепким, ах точно виски и коньяк! А также мятой. Я был в нерешительности. Мы стояли в довольно неудобной позе. Йен держал меня, за плечи, а полулежал. Вскоре я встал и неловко поправил костюм.<br/>Я только сейчас заметил в какой одежде он был в твидовом костюме и в синих галстуке и ботинках. На нем был тот самый красный котелок.<br/>-Я…<br/>-Машина. Вас чуть не сбили. Видимо вы…вас шатало немного, и вы нечаянно вышли на дорогу. -Неловко и с паузами ответил мне Йен.<br/>-Вы правы. Извините я…<br/>-Ничего. Давайте пойдём в министерство завтра?<br/>-Я не против, но у меня совещание очень поздно…<br/>-Я вас могу забрать.<br/>-На той метле? -Уточнил я.<br/>-Да, а что? -Переспросил Йен, вытирая пот со лба <br/>-Я только за! -Каким-то необъяснимым образом выкрикнул я. Ляпнул, хотя сказал и честно. Не знаю, что со мной творилось.<br/>-Ладно. Вы во сколько заканчиваете?<br/>-В одиннадцать двадцать пять.<br/>-Отлично. Договорились. Вы сами дойдёте до дома?<br/>-Не знаю…я же оставил машину дома.<br/>-Я вас переместить не могу заряд кончился.<br/>-Очень жаль. А у вас можно переночевать? От вас до моей работы насколько я помню недалеко.<br/>-Я не против. Как насчёт поспать на диване?<br/>-Сойдёт.-Зачем только я это сказал! Только напрягаю человека, какой дурак! Хотя вроде и хочется увидеть…Черт, я же не мог…<br/>Пойдёт, уйдёт, тьфу! Я вас придержу раз вас так шатает вы давно не пили видимо. Тут минут десять.<br/>***<br/>Джон вёл себя довольно странно. Наверное, из-за алкоголя. От него пахло чем-то приторным и пивом. Я нажал кнопки на лифте, и Джон сделал одно важное замечание:<br/>-А почему вы нажали на лифте кнопки 63.<br/>-А это этаж. Тут есть скрытые этажи, как раз предназначенные для жителей Чудесного Мира.<br/>Я зашёл внутрь и указал Лоли на Джона. Тот неловко с ней поздоровался, и она кивнула в ответ, ища таблетки Невский случай.<br/>Я постелил на диване для него, и нашёл пару пледов и подушку для себя.<br/>-Вы будете спать на полу? -Спросил Джон. Я чувствовал, что он хотел поспорить на эту тему, но мне не очень этого хотелось.<br/>-Я буду спать на кресле рядом. Оно раскладывается.<br/>Я разложил кресло и хоть оно было не под мой рост слишком короткое оно точно не подходило Джону так как было сломанным и неудобным я не мог ему предложить эти злосчастные кресла в том числе и то на котором я планировал спать.<br/>-Спокойной ночи? -Спросил я укладываясь.<br/>-Спокойной ночи.-Ответил Джон.<br/>Лоли выключила свет так как выключатель был рядом с ее домиком</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я проснулся с отвратительным привкусом во рту и головной болью. Вот почему я зарекся больше не пить когда-то, теперь уж он точно это запомнит.<br/>
По началу я не понял, где находился, но все же память ко мне постепенно начала возвращаться. Обшарпанные стены, старая потрепанная мебель с дырками, убогая обстановка, хотя у него не сильно лучше. Я давно хотел сделать ремонт в доме, да и вообще переехать. Район не нравится, огромный дом тоже. Да и зачем жить в огромном доме, когда ты один?<br/>
Я бы, наверное, жил в квартире в среднем районе, который близок к небоскрёбам и работе и не тужил.<br/>
Вот и Йену нужно будет как-нибудь сделать ремонт.<br/>
Рядом на столе лежала записка, таблетки и бокал воды. На записке неровным кривым почерком было написано:<br/>
«Если плохо пейте таблетки. Хронос проведёт вас до бара и закажите завтрак. Мы с Лоли до вечера в делах.»<br/>
Я был удивлен, выпил таблетку и воду и услышал, что кто-то позвонил в дверь, открыв ее я увидел Хроноса который нарядил темный плащ и шляпу.<br/>
-Пойдёмте я вас провожу.-Сказал отстранённым голосом Хронос.<br/>
Я надел пальто и заметил, что я так и не переоделся со вчера. Было довольно неприятно, но после завтрака обязательно зайду переоденусь и начну готовится к заседанию директоров. Да верно!<br/>
Мы спустились вниз и Хронос неожиданно спросил:<br/>
-Вы что на обед будете?<br/>
-Обед?!-Воскликнул я. -Сколько сейчас часов?!<br/>
-Час.<br/>
-Час, ужас! Я могу опоздать до дома ехать далеко! И…<br/>
-Йен привёз какой-то ваш костюм, галстук и ботинки. У меня есть раковина умоетесь.<br/>
-Спасибо…но как он…<br/>
— Это его тайна. Не стал спрашивать. Наверное, взломал замок и зашёл в дом. Если он воспользовался плащом-невидимкой его никто не видел.<br/>
-Божечки.-Простонал я.<br/>
-Спокойно, думаю дам вам супа, есть у меня неплохой. Вам ко скольки?<br/>
-В два тридцать, а…<br/>
-Успеете с лихвой, заходите!<br/>
-Заходить?<br/>
-Да.<br/>
Я посмотрел на кирпичную стену в каком-то закоулке, а она так скажем смотрела на меня. Вскоре Хронос устал от моего долго раздумья и зайдя сзади толкнул меня вперёд. Я уже было поставил руки боясь удара об неё, но я не почувствовал ничего твёрдого, вокруг был воздух. Открыв глаза, я увидел бар и его обычную темень. То самое место.<br/>
-Садитесь за столик. У меня выходной день так что никого не будет.<br/>
Я сел за ближайший столик и спросил:<br/>
-Но вы же согласились меня накормить почему?<br/>
-Отчасти из уважения, отчасти из-за двадцати долларов, которые мне дал Йен.<br/>
-Скажите, а вы не знаете почему его могли избить на улице? Неблагополучные районы, что он там делает? Как и кому он мог задолжать денег?<br/>
-Ух сколько вопросов…-Протянул Хронос что, мешая в кастрюле на плите за барной стойкой.-Ну для начала Йен по началу слишком привык в своё время к хорошей жизни, поэтому до и во время университета связывался со всеми подряд кто мог дать денег. Я ему после помог пару раз, но Йен в какой-то момент проявил гордость и сказал, что моя помощь ему не нужна. Что делает в неблагополучках? Я так называю те районы. Обычно отдаёт часть денег или покупает какие-то магические вещи. Кстати, факт в нашем городе в основном в неблагополучках обитают главари и банды, состоящие в основном из жителей Чудесного мира, а точнее тех, кто не смог найти своё место. А задолжать кому и сколько…не знаю, у него есть специальная книжка куда он все записывает, я ее видел три месяца назад, не могу сказать что там внутри так как видел ее мельком. Она такая коричневая и там написано «Должен кому и сколько.». Я вам расскажу ещё кое-что пока суп варится. Вот вы не знаете где наш город находится и как называется верно? Я сам не знаю. Это сделано Советом Чудесного Мира конечно же, чтобы вы не сдали никого. Все легко. Ваш брат с вами давно не связывался просто потому, что связь ужасна, да и он забыл отчасти, где вы. Иногда они вспоминают и то редко на праздники возможно. А сейчас вы узнали о Чудесном мире и теперь они забудут к вам дорогу возможно, не знаю.<br/>
-Ужас! Столько всего! Я…<br/>
-Ешьте суп.-Отрезал Хронос.<br/>
Я не стал злить Хроноса и принялся есть. Суп по вкусу напомнил куриный, но со странным сладковатым привкусом. Когда я все доел, я решил спросить с чем он.<br/>
-Ну…с куриный бульон, картошка, овощи по мелочи, -Перечислял Хронос, загибая пальцы, -Перец, соль, слёзы единорога в конце…<br/>
-Слёзы единорога?!-Выкрикнул я от удивления.-Как это так как можно…что они существуют?!<br/>
-Да существуют и слёзы в большинстве не соленые как, наверное, кажется. Это нормально. В уборной комнате, та дверь справа, одежда и раковина. Вид у вас нормальный, но освежить лицо надо.<br/>
Я двинулся в уборную, которая выглядела неплохо чёрная и белая плитка, в принципе приятный интерьер. Я переоделся и вымыл лицо.<br/>
Когда я вышел на часах было два часа и оставалось тридцать минут. Я действительно не опаздывал.<br/>
-Я хотел спросить вас…<br/>
-О чем?<br/>
-У нас в университете были слухи…-Пытался сказать я, но все было неудобно.<br/>
-Хм…Я понял какие. У нас ими весь Чудесный Мир полон. Скажу вам по секрету, так как считаю, что вам доверять можно. Но цыц! Йену и Лоли ни слова о том, что я вам говорил. Той последней особенно! Разнесет потом всем и всюду.<br/>
Я подошёл ближе и Хронос хрипло шепнул:<br/>
-Йен сам проболтался, когда перепил. Мы сидели одни. Не сужусь говорить, что он мог бы быть…одним словом у вас как называется, когда и по женщинам, и по мужчинам?<br/>
-Бисексуалы, а…<br/>
-Ну вот и разгадка. За вами должны подъехать сейчас и…<br/>
Неожиданно что-то длинное влетело в бар и остановилось передо мной. Я был удивлён увидев, метлу, через чур знакомую.<br/>
-Джон мой котелок улетел на тот стул дайте-ка его.<br/>
Это был Йен. Я посмотрел наверх и увидел, что его кудри разметались, а сам он улыбался.<br/>
Я ошеломлено кивнул и подал котелок, который нашёл не сразу.<br/>
-Йен, вы же не собирались его подвозить.-Удивленно подняв, брови сказал Хронос.<br/>
-А я решил, что пока есть перерыв можно и подвезти. Мне что проблема? Кстати, вы о чем тут говорили?<br/>
-Да так ни о чем.-Соврал я.<br/>
-Ну и ладно! -Довольно произнёс Йен. Мне было как-то неудобно перед ним, стало стыдно.-Садитесь!<br/>
Я сел и обхватил его талию. Он стал худее? И как я это заметил? Идиот!<br/>
-Кстати, а где…<br/>
Я не успел спросить так как мы взмыли вверх и вылетели слишком быстро. Но Йен, когда мы уже спокойно летели над низкими кирпичными домами, понял, о чем я хотел спросить и ответил:<br/>
-Лоли там по своим фееичным делам. У неё праздник, вот и все.<br/>
Я кивнул. И решил посмотреть, во что одет Йен. Ярко желтый костюм, красные перчатки, чёрные ботинки. Я не видел галстук, но уверен, что он выделялся в этой гамме. А вот костюм я этот помню. Йен был в нем на вручение дипломов. Как же это было давно!<br/>
-Йен, вы были в этом костюме лет десять назад! В до сих пор его хранили?<br/>
-А вы про него! Да он еще оттуда! Храню многие, до сих пор! Вы не против если я сейчас спущусь и возьму ещё кое-что время есть ещё минут двадцать у вас.<br/>
-У вас же нет часов! Откуда вы знаете? -Спросил я.<br/>
-А! У меня хорошо развито внутренне время!<br/>
Мы спустились и Йен ушёл в какой-то закоулок. Там слышались голоса, но это был незнакомый язык. Йен, потирая голову подошёл ко мне, держа какой-то пакет в руках.<br/>
Он сел на метлу, и я сел рядом. Лицо его было довольно серьезное. Положив в свою сумку пакет, Йен слегка похлопал по метле, и мы взмыли вверх. Йен остановился неподалёку за небоскребом, в котором я работал и попрощавшись быстро улетел.<br/>
Я некоторе время постоял и обогнув небоскрёб зашёл внутрь. Я волновался так как знал, что день будет не из легких.<br/>
***<br/>
Одиннадцать тридцать я вышел на улицу, довольный собой и вдыхал холодный воздух чтобы прийдет в себя. Неожиданно я услышал своё имя, такой тоненький голос звал меня по имени. Этот голос доносился как будто бы сверху. Я посмотрел наверх и мой взгляд зацепился на фонаре.<br/>
Фонарь светил мягким жёлтым светом, и я был прямо напротив него.<br/>
Посмотрел я на него, наверное, потому что увидел сидящую фигуру держащую метлу в руке.<br/>
Фигура спрыгнула, и я точно понял это был Йен. А рядом с ним летала Лоли.<br/>
-Джон, помните мы договаривались?<br/>
-Да помню! Так как мы дойдём до министерства?<br/>
-Пешком тут минут десять-пятнадцать.-Ответил Йен.<br/>
Лоли метнулась Йену под пиджак. Пиджак был тот же что и до этого.<br/>
-Холодно бедняжка, я же говорил тебе…<br/>
-Надень куртку! Надень куртку! -Передразнивая его говорила Лоли.-Мне и так сойдёт!<br/>
-Хорошо молчу! -Капитулировал Йен.-Пойдёмте Джон. Вы как?<br/>
-Нормально, а зачем вы спрашиваете?<br/>
-Да так просто. Совещание было нормальным меня выслушали решили пока остановится на моем плане.<br/>
-Мило.<br/>
-А вы как?<br/>
-Я?<br/>
-Ну да. Я слышал, что у вас денежные трудности вы много кому задолжали.<br/>
-Никак Хронос рассказал?<br/>
-Нет, что вы он…<br/>
-Я не сержусь. Пускай что угодно говорит обо мне. Но это правда есть некоторые трудности, и вы зачем спрашиваете?<br/>
-Я спрашивал для того, чтобы помочь. Могу дать вам…<br/>
-Ну уж не нужно тогда я не настолько в трудном положении!<br/>
-Я не хотел вас обидеть, Йен. Извините меня.<br/>
-Он не злится просто папа его воспитал в гордости и тот не принимает помощи. Я знаю сколько он должен.-Поопишала Лоли слегка вылезая из кармана пиджака.<br/>
-Лоли…-Прошипел Йен. Но ему это не помогло так скажем заткнуть Лоли<br/>
-Пять.<br/>
-Сотен? -Переспросил я.-Я могу дать вам денег это не много так скажем я…<br/>
-Тысяч.-Вздыхая сказал Йен.-Пять тысяч я должен в общем. Завтра отдам двести долларов, а там посмотрим.<br/>
-Я могу помочь вам у меня есть деньги, которые мне не нужны.<br/>
-Джон я не могу…<br/>
-Ладно вам! Я готов вам помочь!<br/>
-Я знаю, что деньги вы копили возможно для другого, ремонт или…<br/>
-Я собирался купить квартиру. Продам дом, а там с оставшейся суммы сделаю ремонт! Денег хватит с лихвой, а то, что я копил отдам вам!<br/>
-Там много? -Скорее с опаской Спросил Йен.<br/>
-Ну тысяч три есть…<br/>
— Это большие деньги, и вы отдадите их мне? Человеку, которого не особо то и знаете?<br/>
-Йен! -Недовольно воскликнула Лоли, которая хотела остановить следующую тираду слов Йена.<br/>
-Да и вообще откуда вам знать, что я их потрачу на выплату долгов?<br/>
-Йен я вам доверяю ладно? Если вы хотите можете взять у меня в долг. Я же не изобью вас из-за денег, верно?<br/>
-Ладно, вы правы, это лучше, я верну их как можно быстрее.<br/>
-Как знаете. Вы остановились, мы на месте?<br/>
-Йен мне снова надо улететь! -Пропищала Лоли.<br/>
-Окей.-пожимая, плечами ответил Йен.-Береги себя, ты на сколько?<br/>
-Два дня.<br/>
-Нет проблем, удачи.<br/>
-Пока олухи! -Довольно громко прокричала Лоли и исчезла. Я долго пытался понять как и куда она исчезла, но решил потом просто обратить внимание, на само здание.</p><p>Большое заброшенное здание. Оно выглядело жутковато и мне не хотелось лезть внутрь. Когда Йен приблизился к нему и начал искать что-то руками я просто стоял и наблюдал за ним, дрожа от страха. Вскоре я решил подойти к нему и облокотился об стену. Но я провалился и с криком почувствовал, что я упал об пол. Холодный, но гладкий, было тепло. А открыв, глаза я увидел красивый зал с окошками в далека. Золотые люстры, белый пол и стены, различные существа. Я стоял и смотрел на все это блестящее великолепие и не мог оторвать взгляда.<br/>
-Джон пойдёмте, я взял на вас талон, ещё давно нужно встать в очередь.<br/>
Мы пошли к сидениям и сели на них. Кожаные чёрного цвета. Я и Йен сидели рядом, а также рядом с нами стояла высокая эльфийка в красивом серебряном платье. Вскоре она сказала:<br/>
-Номер 12!<br/>
-О это наш! -прокричал Йен.<br/>
Мы встали и подошли к ней, эльфийка что-то сделала с талоном, и мы подошли к одному из окошек с номером 5. Там сидела довольно противная толстая женщина с отчим некрасивым лицом и огромной родинкой на подбородке.<br/>
-Мисс мы к вам по очень важному делу…-Начал говорить Йен.<br/>
-Фартишек я все и так знаю. Вашему другу нужно узнать есть ли у него выбор, чтобы сказать: «я хочу пользоваться магической штукой» или «я трус». «Я уже давно проверила его», —Сказала она противным голосом. Таким грубым.<br/>
-Ну и?<br/>
-У вас есть выбор. Если желаете можете ответить сейчас.<br/>
-Дайте нам минутку! -Вежливо сказал Джон и отвёл меня поодаль.<br/>
-Значит мой отец отказался от магии? -Удивленно Спросил я.<br/>
-Да Джон. И вы можете решить, оставить ее или отказаться.<br/>
-А я могу передать ее?<br/>
-Могли бы. Но если вы обо мне, то нет.<br/>
— Вот оно что, очень жаль.-Сказал я. Мне действительно было жаль.<br/>
-Так что, вы думали об этом?<br/>
-Думал. «И все решил давно», —Уверенно сказал я. Я действительно думал об этом в то время, когда я был свободен и точно решил, что мне сказать.<br/>
Мы подошли к окошечку, и женщина спросила:<br/>
-Ну так, что решили? У меня ещё куча дел!<br/>
-Ох да, да, конечно, я решил отказаться.-Сказал я.<br/>
Женщина по странному на меня взглянула, я кивнул и она со спокойным видом, что-то написала на каком-то документе. И погрузилась в другие документы.<br/>
Я понял, что нам стоит идти и когда мы вышли из министерства на улицу. Йен закричал:<br/>
-Вы что с ума сошли?!<br/>
-Я уверен в своём решении. Я не хочу колдовать и заниматься тем, в чем я вообще ничего не понимаю. Я согласился бы, но, а что дальше? Я ничего не умею, меня никто не учил. Я не знаю где работают жители Чудесного Мира и не учился в их заведениях. Я не знаю, как колдовать. И я слишком занят чтобы что-то учить.<br/>
-Ладно, вы правы. Джон?<br/>
-Да?<br/>
-Вы же не влюблены ни в кого верно?<br/>
-Нет.-Неуверенно сказал я. А точнее сказать соврал.<br/>
-Ладно, как скажите это не мое дело я просто спросил из любопытства.-Спокойно ответил Йен.-Вас подвезти?<br/>
-Если можно я сам пройдусь до дома.<br/>
-Да. Только где ваша машина? Если, конечно, хотите ответить.<br/>
-Почему бы и нет. Я ее продал недавно. Не пользуюсь, да и пора худеть, может улучшу Здоровье прогулками.<br/>
-я понял.<br/>
-А что насчёт дома?<br/>
-Нашел риелтора, пока он ищет клиентов, говорит, что многие бы хотели купить мой дом, по его словам. А вот квартиру ищу.<br/>
-Понимаю. Ну…<br/>
-Ну?<br/>
Йен выглядел немного встревоженным. Он явно нервничал, так как кусал губу. С университета я помню, как он это делал.<br/>
-Знаете давайте ко мне? -Неожиданно предложил я.<br/>
-А?<br/>
-Начальство дало мне отгул на два дня. Я могу вас пригласить домой. Я давно предлагал вам посмотреть наши университетские альбомы, как вы на это смотрите?<br/>
-Я не против, конечно…<br/>
-Пойдёмте! Как раз пройдёмся!<br/>
-Как скажите!<br/>
***<br/>
Джон и Йен долгое время шли по темным улицам освещенным мягким жёлтым светом уличных фонарей. Они обсуждали все, что только можно: устройство Чудесного Мира с его министерствами, сами судебные дела, работу Джона и многое другое, в том числе и университет.<br/>
-Знаете Джон, я отлично помню, как вас бромовом в мусорный бак с головой, было не очень приятно верно?<br/>
-Да, но откуда вы знаете?<br/>
-А я…вот помните хулиганы те…это были, кажется, Бил Сандеро, Ролли Джонсон и…<br/>
-Борис Ванхутенн!<br/>
-Точно! Они кричали там на кого-то, так скажем я попытался заступиться, но мне серьезно дали по лицу. Я тогда не решился заступаться дальше.<br/>
-Ничего страшного. Я не слышал вашего голоса, но я потом понял, что это были вы.<br/>
-Почему?<br/>
-Вы потеряли красный котелок, а я его сдал вахтерше, не смог вас найти тогда, надеюсь она его вам передала?<br/>
-Да передала, но он у меня долго не продержался, через месяц пропал!<br/>
Джону было стыдновато признать, что тогда он проиграл спор, из-за чего его заданием было выкрасть тот котелок. Хулиганам, той самой троице, было интересно узнать, что Йен будет делать без котелка. Джон до сих пор хранит его в шкафу.<br/>
-Кстати, вы…Что!<br/>
Из-за переулка выскочили двое огроменных, в капюшонах и чёрных плащах, так что было не видно лиц.<br/>
Джон видел их и собирался бежать, но его полностью сковало страхом и крепкой хваткой Йена за плечо.<br/>
-Ну, мы же договаривались! Чего вы здесь?! Вы же хотели быть на этой неделе на Капл-стрит! -С укоризной сказал Йен.<br/>
-Но, Йен! -Пропищал тоненький голосок. Я бы никогда не поверил, что такие грозные фигуры могли говорить таким голосом. Пока сам не увидел.<br/>
Плащи и капюшоны слетели, и они увидели небольших страшных человечков, скорее гоблины как решил Джон, так это и было. Но если бы их было двое! Их было шестеро, трое на каждую фигуру, это было довольно забавно смотреть на то, как они сидят друг на друге и один держит двоих. От двух страшных фигур ни осталось и следа.<br/>
-Вы испугали моего друга!<br/>
-Мы не хотели!<br/>
-Извинитесь и говорите, почему вы на этой улице, а не на той где хотели! -Сказал им Йен. По их лицам явно было, что они его уважали и одновременно боялись.<br/>
-Извините! -Протяжно сказали они, жалобными голосами.<br/>
-Да ничего…-Протянул Джон.<br/>
-Так вот Йен, это все Лерна!<br/>
-Лерна?!-С огромнейшим удивлением Спросил Йен.-В чем дело?!<br/>
-Она перекинулась и на ту улицу! Все ближе подбирается к центру! Нам стало страшно ведь рядом с Капл-стрит, идёт авеню номер три, а там пути метро!<br/>
-Это верно. Вот в чем дело. Значит она как паучиха решила с краев начать, а потом подойти к центру.-Задумчиво и мрачно ответил Йен.<br/>
-Она захватила считай весь неблагополучный район, скоро он ее станет, а нам даются некуда!<br/>
-Понимаю, понимаю…Ладно, а она…<br/>
Послышались пару взрывов, где-то недалеко. Джон в панике собирался бежать, но рука Йен его остановила.<br/>
-Значит она решила попасть и здесь. Небезопасно сейчас на Земле. Джон, не бегите и не паникуйте!<br/>
-Как я могу НЕ ПАНИКОВАТЬ?!-Закричал Джон.<br/>
-Можете, вы же спокойный и адекватный человек! В конце концов, дайте хоть свистнуть!<br/>
Джон недоверчиво смотрел на свистящего Йена. Но его недоверчивость быстро сменилась удивлением и отчасти радостью, когда он увидел быстро и аккуратно летящую метлу Йена, которая резко спустилась к ним и расположилась рядом.<br/>
Взмыв вверх Джон не ожидал увидеть эту часть города, охваченную огнём, как и не ожидал увидеть кучи разных людей, бегущих куда-то, но не от взрыва, а наоборот к нему.<br/>
-Джон я давно должен был кое-что сказать вам!<br/>
Джон молча и с удивлением уставился на Йена, лицо которого было мрачным и задумчивым.<br/>
-Дело в том, что считай весь этот город и есть Чудесный Мир, и не мы с вами одним об этом знаем. Считай все, кто здесь живет связанны с ним! Их родители могут быть волшебниками или эльфами, не отрицаю может и орками. Люди не знают кто они и кто их семья. Если и знают не знают кто они на самом деле. Примерно, как вы, точно, как вы! Поэтому об этом городе никому неизвестно и повторю свои слова Чудесному Миру не нужно чтобы кто-нибудь лишний знал о нем. Все, кто здесь не лишние, они, уехав не будут знать, как вернуться, а если и будут знать, то не скажут точно, где находится город и как он называется. Вот в чем дело. Все преступники неблагополучного районе те, кто не смог найти себе место в Чудесном Мире. Лерна, тётушка Лерна как ее еще можно назвать живой пример. Только вот она не проста! Эта та, кто решили, что стоит устроить здесь государство и стать во главе, но она хочет устроить здесь что-то вроде преступного Мира. Не будет всех этих зданий, небоскребов, кафе и прочего, а если и будут, то не в таком виде в каком вы привыкли! Не думаю, что вам это понравится верно? Поэтому мы встроим небольшое приключение, а потом вернёмся к вам домой, как скажите?<br/>
Джон молча кивнул. И метла рванулась вверх.<br/>
***<br/>
Я знал, что не будет другого выхода кроме как договорится с Ангабудом уж что, а что, а пора ему навести страху на Лерну. Я знал, что Джон треснется может от страха, а может от холода, поэтому сказал:<br/>
-Думаю вам стоит узнать мой план лучше. Мы полетим к Ангабуду это средних размеров дракон, он нормальный и, как и я терпеть не может Лерну! Она у него своровала денег огромное количество, вот теперь он все спит и спит и только и думает, как ей отомстить. Мне нужно собрать немного запаха с его пещеры, скажем так смрада, а заодно устроим Лерне сюрприз!<br/>
-Йен уверенны…<br/>
-Уверен!-Сказал я. И направился к горе. Она находилась с другой стороны города. Недалеко от леса.<br/>
Мы быстро до неё долетели, и я видел, что Джону стало через чур холодно. Не знаю почему мне так сильно захотелось сделать, то, что я сделал, но я отдал своё пальто ему.<br/>
Джон принял его с какой-то странной улыбкой. В принципе я улыбнулся в ответ.<br/>
Мы зашли внутрь пещеры. По началу запаха не было, но потом он появился явный и отчетливый. Конечно, я привык уже к этому ужасному запаху, но Джон, естественно, нет. Я видеоинтерфейс по его лицу. Я предложил ему уйти, но он отказался.<br/>
Мы прошли дальше, и я увидел какими широкими от удивления стали его глаза, когда он увидел Ангабуда. Для него он был гигантским прямо как в фильмах. Я же привык и видел и больше.<br/>
Вскоре я его позвал и тот пробуждаясь пробурчал:<br/>
-Кто это меня разбудил?!<br/>
-Я думал ты догадаешься! Это я Йен Фартишек!<br/>
-А сын того Фартишека? Помню-помню. Я тебе зачем?!<br/>
-Я не хотел будить тебя. Но дело высшей серьезности! Помните Лерну?<br/>
-Помню эту…<br/>
-Да-Да! Так вот она решила сегодня прибрать к рукам город…<br/>
-Аааа понял, ты хочешь, чтобы я ей отомстил и заодно разрушил ее планы? Умно! Умно! Мне нравится! Хорошо я помогу.<br/>
-Мы все будет в плюсе, и я рад что ты решил помочь!<br/>
Я видел с каким испугом Джон смотрел то на меня, то на дракона. К счастью, тот его не заметил или сделал вид что не заметил.<br/>
Я поставил специальные баночки с моторчиками, в которые быстро закачал смрад с пещеры.<br/>
Мы оба вышли на свежий воздух и только при лунном свете я заметил какое-же бледное лицо было у Джона, к счастью, ему быстро стало лучше. Мы отошли подальше, и я видел с каким восхищением и одновременно стразом Джон наблюдал за драконом, летящим к городу. Это было действительно красиво. А мы, быстро сев на метлы в конце концов отправились домой. Точнее в дом Джона.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я не думал, что Йен будет сидеть рядом со мной с самым печальным видом, который я видел на свете. Я показывал ему фотографии наших преподавателей и тех, кто учился в том же университете и по его лицу я понимал, что он узнаёт многих, но для него эти воспоминания не такие приятные как для меня. Я захлопнул альбом, и, по-видимому, так громко, что он вздрогнул. <br/>-Джон, вы чего? Давайте посмотрим ещё один альбом. <br/>-Я же вижу, что это вам не интересно. Честно я вижу, что эти воспоминания не доставляют вам удовольствия. Йен если на чистоту я решил, что тогда не стоит все это вспоминать. <br/>-Вы, наверное, правы. Единственные с кем я кое-как общался были преподаватели и то, по делу. Друзей у меня там не было. <br/>-Мне жаль, что у вас был такой опыт. Может быть поговорим о чем-нибудь другом? <br/>Йен задумался. <br/>-А как там город и… <br/>-А вы про дракона? Он просто сжёг весь принадлежащий Лерне район. Всех переселяют, а полиция и прочие органы Чудесного Мира этим занимаются. Не думаю, что его накажут. По факту он спас город от порабощения банды тетушки Лерны, он герой, если не считать, что около пяти тысяч людей и не людей остались без дома. <br/>-Ужас! Надеюсь, с ними все будет хорошо! Но вот, мне стало интересно, а кто же мэр города? <br/>-Мэр? -Недоумевающе переспросил Йен. <br/>-Да Мэр. Глава города если вам угодно. <br/>-А…глава…правильно говорить вообще бургомистр, но для несведущих мэр тоже сойдёт. Да там один эльф. А что? <br/>-Просто интересно.-Ответил я.-У вас никаких дел нет? <br/>-Вроде должно быть одно…да боюсь с этой неразберихой все судебные дела перенесут. Там позже скажут, а что? <br/>-Да так думал развеется. <br/>-Да… <br/>-Вас что-то гложет? <br/>Я видел, что Йен нервничал, кусал губу, так скажем ломал руки, а его брови, как и взгляд бегали туда-сюда. <br/>-Я? -Неуверенно запинаясь, Спросил Йен. <br/>-Да вы. Что-то не так? <br/>-Ничего. Просто у Энди день рождения в этот день. Я помню, как взял его ещё птенчиком, когда был маленьким. Жаль, что я так и не найду его. <br/>-Вы о соколе верно? Знаете, я, возможно, знаю где он…-Запинаясь проговорил я. «Он после этого меня возненавидит, но ему стоит сказать правду, если совру, то потерю к себе уважение совсем. Впрочем, меня учили, что дорогим людям не стоит врать, а для меня Йен как-то стал дорогим человеком. Я понял, что влюблённый идиот, да и куда мне, я не знал как вообще к такому относятся в Чудесном Мире, а спрашивать, глупо. Но если возвращаться к тому, с чего я начал, то определенно я должен сказать правду Йену.  <br/>Особенно после того, как он с детской искренностью и со слезами сказал: <br/>-Правда?! <br/>-Д-да… <br/>Я почувствовал себя таким идиотом. Вот уж молодец! <br/>Мы прошли к тому месту сзади комплекса был пустырь там мы и закопали, а точнее похоронили птицу. Я так и нашёл эту негодую кучку земли. <br/>Я видел, как Йен по началу непонимающе смотрел на неё, но я сразу же понял, когда он все понял. Как бы это странно не звучало. Он был в шоке, просто стоял и молча смотрел на эту кучку, он весь дрожал несмотря на то, что был одет очень тепло. Его губы дрожали и вообще лицо было довольно детским. Он бросился к этой кучке на колени. И долгое время просидел там. Пока я не услышал сдавленные хрипы и плач. Его плечи дрожали, как и руки. <br/>-Йен я…-Начал шепотом говорить, я, но Йен не обращал на меня ни малейшего внимания. <br/>Я видел как он с яростью начал разгребать эту кучку и увидел кости. А затем и кожаный ремешочек на лапке с прикреплённой запиской. <br/>Йен аккуратно его достал и отвязал ремешок, аккуратно восстанавливая кучку земли, так как будто ничего этого не было. <br/>-Йен мне жаль. Я не стану оправдываться. Скажу, что я не хотел причинить ни вам, ни птице зла. Я… <br/>-Почему, вы мне не сказали? -Голос Йена был таким отчуждённым и холодным. <br/>Мне стало страшно. Я вздрогнул от такой сухости и холодности, но понимал, что это заслуженно. <br/>-Я…тогда я не мог. Чувствовал себя виноватым… <br/>-А сейчас не чувствуете? <br/>-И сейчас чувствую. Но тогда вы сбили меня столку. Сейчас я кое-как привык ко всему, и мне проще говорить. Я…я вспомнил то, что говорили в моей семье. <br/>-И что же? <br/>-Что? -Он сказал это так тихо, что я не расслышал, и осмелился переспросить.<br/>-И что же?! ЧТО ЖЕ ДЖОН?!-Вскричал Йен. Он закричал, так отчаянно подходя ко мне ближе и хватая за плечи. Я дрожал от нахлынувших чувств, было жарко. Я чувствовал, как его пальцы сжимали мои плечи и довольно сильно. <br/>Я сглотнул. <br/>-Стараться говорить правду дорогим людям. <br/>-Я понял. Все я…-Йен отпустил меня. И вытер пот с лица. Отойдя от меня как от чумного. <br/>-Йен я сожалею. Я говорил Мелиссе или как ее там, но вы же понимаете ее…мне жаль было птицу, да и откуда я мог знать, что… <br/>-Его звали Энди, и конечно, вы ничего не знали…Уйдите ладно? <br/>-Йен, я… <br/>-Я хотел договорится, чтобы мы с вами говорили на ты, но не думаю, что мы с вами увидимся в ближайшее время. <br/>-Йен, я… <br/>-Что вы заладили «Йен я…», «Йен я…» УЙДИТЕ! Уйдите не хочу вас видеть, прошу! <br/>Его истошные крики… я не мог этого вытерпеть и убежал, убежал в слезах как маленький мальчишка мне уже тридцать, а я как маленький сбежал плача. Я знал, что все это было заслуженно, но все равно был обидно. Я представляю Йена, одиноко стоящего там на холоде и плачущего. Я вообще не люблю, когда плачут, а тут… я не мог не переставать плакать сам! Я решил взять какие-нибудь теплые вещи и отнести их ему, в надежде, что если он собирается просидеть там, то хотя бы прикроется, но, к сожалению, когда я пришел туда его не было. Где же он?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Конечно, знаю, что я давно не выкладывала ничего, из-за других проектов, но все время нашлось и пора заканчивать эту историю, так что главы будут выходить как можно чаще.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошёл месяц с того момента как я больше не видел Йена. Хронос, как и его бар исчезли, что вызвало больше недоумение и негодование жителей Чудесного Мира. Я слышал об их неудовольствии по ночам, когда прогуливался по району, где купил квартиру. Дом я смог продать за неплохие деньги. Квартира была небольшой, гостиная, спальня, кухня, ванная и балкон, мне этого хватало, но было одиноко. Одиноко от того, что Йен не брал меня на очередную авантюру, Лоли не сказала какую-то смешную колкость, а Хронос не вертел своей головой и не говорил с посетителями. Все в жизни стало тошно и скучно. Работа шла как обычно, поэтому я не мог найти в ней утешение от скуки. Ремонт квартиры помог, но и то на краткий срок, так я не сделал ремонт на балконе, из которого хотел сделать что-то вроде теплицы. <br/>Была суббота, а на улице знатно похолодало. Ветер, немного снега, промозгло и сыро, такую погоду я ненавидел, все опротивело. Я сидел на диване, уткнувшись в телевизор, но и передача не могла занять меня, она лишь была фоном для мрачных размышлений и воспоминаний о былом. Именно поэтому скорее всего, я вздрогнул и сразу же посмотрел на окно, услышал какой-то стук по стеклу. <br/>Мне показалось что там стояла маленькая фигурка. Я не поверил своим глазам! И мигом рванул к окну открывая его. Укутавшись в зелёный плащик похожий на листок дуба, в маленький ботиночках и шапочке из какого-то цветка, и потирая ноги от холода, на моем подоконника стояла Лоли! <br/>-Джон, я надеялась вы заметите меня раньше! Я бы тут не стояла целый час! -Совсем не грубо, но с легким укором проговорила она, стуча зубами. <br/>Я взял ее в ладонь и мигом закрыл окно. Посадив ее на диван я бросился заваривать чай, которого у меня было много. Заваривав чай, я быстро поставил к дивану столик, разложил чашки, но тут же хлопнул себя по лбу: ей ведь нужна была маленькая чашка! <br/>-У меня есть чашка, я решила взять ее так как догадывалась, что у вас не будет чашки моего размера. <br/>Лоли набрала из большой чашки чая, в свою маленькую и подув на неё, жадно пила чай. Я пару раз отхлебнул чай, но потом перестал внимательно ее рассматривая. Я так давно ее не видел и все последнее время думал, где же она и Йен, а теперь Лоли здесь сидит на моем диване и жадно пьёт чай. <br/>Мы посидели в тишине под бубнеж телевизора, который никто из нас не замечал. Пока Лоли не сказала вот что: <br/>-Джон я к вам прилетала не просто так. Конечно, хотелось бы посидеть у вас ещё, но дело срочное! Йена подставили! И вы можете ему помочь, заодно восстановив дружбу. <br/>Я с самым растерянным видом смотрел на неё. <br/>-К-как подставили? -Спросил я. <br/>-Да как ещё подставляют людей? Ай! Слушайте. Пару недель назад мы бродили по кое-каким закоулкам. Там мы и услышали об ограблении музея Чудесного Мира и послушав, все то, что говорили голоса об этом побежали в квартиру, чтобы прислать письмо охране в надежде, что они примут меры. Но в ответ получили письмо, так скажем смеявшееся над нами.<br/>Мы решили сами проследить, но посетители прошли мимо нас! Несмотря на то, что в назначенный день мы со всех сторон следили за зданием! Мы разочаровавшиеся пошли в квартиру, пока на следующее утро не узнали, что музей все-таки был ограблен! К нам пришла полиция Чудесного Мира и нашла несколько свитков, довольно древних с заклинаниями, их конфисковали и меня, к счастью, они не нашли, но Йена забрали и собираются судить! Понимаете это не в первый раз, и если до этого можно было сказать, что в наказание у него заберут магическую силу, то сейчас так не скажешь так как ее забрали и неизвестно чем его накажут! Тюрьма Чудесного Мира — это страшнейшая вещь! И вы должны помочь! -Лоли кричала, размахивая руками. И я долгое время не мог собраться, не зная, что и сказать, пока не решился ответить: <br/>-Я помогу, но чем? Ведь я не судья, я просто обычный человек! <br/>-Нет дело не в том. А вот в чем дело. Вы член уважаемой семьи, я тоже, если мы найдём ещё кого-то будет замечательно! <br/>-Я не понимаю… <br/>-Да что тут понимать! Если несколько членов хороших семей попросят, то могут использовать ту машину, мысливысасывалку! Конечно, ему будет больно, это ужасно, но другого пути нет, если они ее используют, а мы заплатим на расходы за ее включение (которое дорого стоит из-за потребляемой ею энергии) то мы посадим виновников! <br/>-Теперь я понимаю. Так чего же медлить! Но, с чего начать?<br/>-Начнем с того, Джон, что вы его должны увидеть. -Твердо ответила Лоли.<br/>-Увидеть?! Но разве я не…-Мне было больно вспоминать тот момент, между нами, ведь тогда я надеялся, что правда не всплывет и мне не придется сделать ему больно, но вышло все, наоборот, и все не так как я хотел и…<br/>-Ладно, вам, Йен мне все рассказал. -Ответила Лоли, как будто то, что было в последнюю встречу не имело значения.<br/>-Но как?! -Удивленно спросил я. -Разве он захочет меня видеть? Он уж точного этого не хочет! Я не хочу делать нам только хуже и я…<br/>-Вы боитесь, давайте честно, Джон? -Спросила Лоли, осматривая меня, как будто она детектив.<br/>-Если честно и это тоже, а еще…<br/>-Хорошо, я все поняла! Вы оба придурка!<br/>-Ну почему же так грубо…-Я слегка обиделся, конечно, я помнил, что ее манера речи такая, но из-за долгого прекращения общения я уже и забыл, что меня могут даже в шутку назвать придурком.<br/>-Ладно уж, но про вас правда. Черт, да он не признает, никогда, что вы ему нужны, но вы ему и вправду нужны. Вы с ним за такое время породнились верно? -Подмигивая мне ответила Лоли. -Вы ему нужны, он вам нужен, мне вы оба нужны, так что пора вас обоих спасать! Так, что собирайтесь, мы пойдем!<br/>-Но куда? -Удивленно спросил я.<br/>-Как куда? -Удивленно посмотрев на меня ответила Лоли, -Конечно в Тюрьму Чудесного Мира, куда ж еще, вот вы конечно…<br/>-Да? Но вы разве знаете как до нее добраться? Долго ли это? -Спросил я у нее.<br/>-Конечно! Я бы тогда за вами не пришла! У нас назначено время, надо спешить. Где же он? -Нетерпеливо постукивая ногой, спросила Лоли.<br/>-О ком вы? -Спросил я.<br/>Но спрашивать дальше не пришлось, я испуганно упал на диван, увидя, что все окно заполонил один большой оранжевый глаз.<br/>-Л…Ло…-Пытался пробормотать ее имя, но Лоли, уже пыталась открыть дверь сама.<br/>-Вы откроете мне или нет? -Сердито спросила она меня. <br/>Я быстро поднялся с места, неловко оглянул в комнату в поисках ключей и найдя их мигом схватил и открыл дверь, пропуская Лоли вперед. Я судорожно, дрожащими пальцами закрывал дверь на ключ, думая: «Кто Это?! Почему Оно здесь?! Оно настолько большое? Это что-то новенькое?! Чудесный Мир снова привнесет сюрпризы?»<br/>Все вопросы отпали, когда я увидел, что это дракон.<br/>-Лоли? А разве, дракон на улице это не…<br/>-Вообще, а почему бы и нет, давайте садитесь.<br/>Я не без помощи дракона, чья чешуя отливала медным, смог залезть на него. Лоли спряталась в кармане куртки, которую я все-таки чуть не забыл захватить, и под крики Лоли не мог не надеть ботинки.<br/>-Из-за того, что вы так долго одевались, мы можем опоздать. -Сказала Лоли вылезая из моего воротника.<br/>-О, извинит…<br/>-Хотя знаешь, тут хорошо, мех приятный я прощу! -Улыбаясь ответила она. -Хэй, дружище, лети чуть быстрее на этот раз, ладно? -Попросила она, дракона.<br/>Тот, кажется, кивнул и резко взмыл вверх. Было намного удобнее и не так резко чем на метле, но все равно странно.<br/>-Что бы вы не смотрели вниз, давайте поговорим? У меня есть стратегия!<br/>-Правда? Какая расскажите мне все!<br/>-На самом деле, я знаю, кто точно будет за Йена!<br/>-Но кто?!<br/>-Его сестра и мать. Они, как и отец обязаны там быть, это будет замечательно, если они точно, скажут свое слово. Вы, я, они вдвоем, уже могут согласится, но, если отец Йена подумает? Если он спрячет свое упрямство куда подальше…<br/>-Ну-ну Лоли вы сильно перебарщивае-е-е-те!<br/>-С вами все в порядке? -Обеспокоенно спросила Лоли.<br/>-Я просто чуть не упал, извините меня. Мы пролетаем над морем? Как красиво и…-Сказал я, смотря вниз. Мы пролетали над лесами и даже морями! Я не помню был ли я на море вообще.<br/>***<br/>Как только мы прилетели, я чуть не упал, у меня кружилась, голова, к счастью, все головокружение быстро прошло, но Лоли не особо замечала мое плохое самочувствие. Мы оказались на горном плато, вокруг были лишь силуэту гор, а также небо, серое небо, настолько серое, что оно чуть не сливалось с этими самыми горами. Дракон, наклонив голову, как бы спршивая улететь, увидев, что Лоли кивнула, он улетел.<br/>-Джон, идешь? -Спросила меня Лоли.<br/>-Я? Да, но там пропасть? Куда нам идти? -Удивленно спросил я.<br/>-Идите прямо! -Воскликнула Лоли<br/>-Прямо? -Удивленно, косясь на нее спросил я.<br/>-Да, давайте!<br/>Я с испугом посмотрел на пропасть, под нами, шаг и ты труп, я задрожал, внутри все сжалось, руки вспотели, но я неожиданно для себя вспомнил, что это из этих уловок. Невидимое!<br/>Я шагнул вперед и ожидал падения, но вместо этого почувствовал холодный каменный пол, а также почувствовал сырость. <br/>-Можете открывать глаза, нас сейчас отведут! Вы же пойдете со связанными глазами? -Спросила Лоли, вылезая из куртки.<br/>-Ах, да, конечно, я…-Я открыл глаза. Внутри все выглядело будь это точно обычный средневековый замок с иллюстраций в моем школьном учебнике по истории или фильмах.<br/>К нам подошел тролль. Огромных размеров и с огромным топотом, насколько могли издавать его огромные ноги, провел нас по многочисленным коридорам с закрытыми железными дверями, а иногда и железными решетками, в которых было настолько темно, что я сомневался, что там кто-то вообще есть. И тут меня осенило! Ведь йен тоже находится в такой! О я же читал, когда-то о том, как в тюрьмах таких легче легкого заболеть? Что же с ним.<br/>-Извините, мистер? -Вежливо спросил я тролля.<br/>-Э? -Отозвался он.<br/>-Вы, случайно не знаете, как там поживает Йен Фартишек, к которому мы идем? Может есть что-то, что мы должны знать? Может он болен или еще что-то? -Спросил я тролля.<br/>Но тот упорно молчал.<br/>-Они не отвечают на вопросы, обычно, им вообще не до этого. -Сказала мне летящая за нами Лоли.<br/>-Э. -Ответил тролль. -Пятнадцать.<br/>-Пятнадцать чего? -Неловко спросил я, но вскоре понял, что минут.<br/>-Йен? Мы пришли? Ты как? -Спросила Лоли.<br/>На двери не было никаких решеток, мы не могли его увидеть никак, но можно было легко услышать звуки, и мне показалось, что я услышал четкие звуки вдоха и выдоха. <br/>-Йен? -Переспросила Лоли, более неуверенно.<br/>-Йен, я т-тоже здесь, мне очень жаль, за произошедшее, между нами, и я прошел не только просить, а можно сказать еще умолять у вас прощение, но и помочь вам отсюда выбраться! Я знаю, вы не виновны, прошу ответьте нам, у нас не так много времени. -Мне было больно, мне не так-то часто было больно, но с последней встречи я не забывал, что такое боль, так как я переживал за то, что с ним, а теперь мне больно, за то, что он вроде как рядом, а вроде нет и все так запутанно и непонятно, и страшно.<br/>-Вот оно что…-Услышал я слабый, уставший голос с легкой хрипотцой. -Здравствуйте, Джон. -Мне показалось или он шмыгнул носом.<br/>Слезы полились у меня из слез.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Джон, как вы? -Наверное, это единственное, что я мог у него спросить, мне было неудобно. Мне было неудобно перед ним за произошедшее, я уже его совсем не винил, не хотел, чтобы он чувствовал себя виноватым как до этого.<br/>-Все в порядке, я в порядке, Йен.-Ответил он мягко. Я был уверен, что он улыбается. Возможно, почувствовал тепло его улыбки через эту несомненно холодную железную дверь.<br/>-Ты как? У нас есть план как тебя отсюда вытащить! -Этот знакомый писклявый голосок, Лоли!<br/>-И как же? -Спросил я с недоверием, мне слабо представлялась идея о том, как они это собираются делать, я уже как-то пригрелся в этой сырой комнатушке, с каменным полом и стенами, а также прикрепленной к полу кроватью и столом, со стулом.<br/>-Йен, я и Джон члены уважаемой семьи, а если еще твоя сестра и мама скажут свое слово в суде, а я уверенна…<br/>-Нет, об этом и речи быть не может! -Воскликнул я. Я знал, что скажет отец, как он будет вести себя с ними после этого, я не мог допустить, чтобы о обратил злость на них.<br/>-Если, вы насчет отца Йен, то он может все забудет? -Сказал Джон.<br/>-Не знаю.-Понуро ответил я. Отец не мог забыть он не из таких людей.<br/>После коротко паузы Джон сказал:<br/>-Йен, я хотел извиниться снова, право я думал, что сделаю так лучше, но видимо нет, я сделал все намного хуже. Я знаю, как вам был дорог Энди, точнее терпеть могу понять, вас и вашу злость, Йен право я…<br/>-Я вас давно простил Джон.-Улыбаясь, сквозь слезы ответил я. Это было для меня сродни выкинуть с плеч огромный груз.<br/>-Правда?!-Удивленно спросил Джон. Ах старый, добрый Джон!<br/>-Конечно! Вы хотя бы думали обо мне, я понял, что вы скорее были не виноваты. Простите и вы меня Джон.<br/>-Ребята, Йен нам действовать? Ты же хочешь, выйти? Доказать на суде, то, что ты прав? Хотя мы и без тебя справимся, но все же…<br/>-Лоли, действуйте, как считаете нужным.-Сказал я.</p><p>Вскоре время истекло и их увели. <br/>Я снова оказался один на один, в этой камере. Теперь я почувствовал, резкую ненависть к этому месту, к этой сырости, серости, мраку! Хотелось выйти и обнять мир, выпить у Хроноса, почувствовать свободу! <br/>Я же не виноват, так почему я здесь? Кому нужно было, упечь меня за решетку? Вообще ненавистников у меня скажем было много, так же, как и друзей. На каждого моего друга приходился враг, так что выходит задача непосильная. Как же определить, кто виноват? Может кто-то объединился против меня? Это идея реальная! Я перечислял в голове всех тех, кто мог мне <br/>помешать, но мысли путались. </p><p>Я думал о Джоне. Думал ли он вообще обо мне эти два месяца? По идее мог бы и забыть, есть такой эффект Чудесного знакомства, когда если долго кого-то не видишь начинаешь забывать, кто это вообще. Так, что думал ли он обо мне не столь важно, хотя было бы приятно.</p><p>Я думал о Джоне все это время. Сначала обвинял, возможно, где-то внутри и проклинал, а потом начинал задумываться.  А вообще может ли он испытывать чувства ко мне? Или это игра моего больного разума? Конечно, в его голосе было что-то, но…это же просто голос верно? Или я глупец или я умник и не питаю лишних надежд, на то, что не может быть? Почему я такой трус? Вот лезть туда куда не надо, мешать чьим-то планам, да в конце концов лететь к орлам это я могу! А признаться в своих чувствах не могу! Идиот!</p><p>Скрипящий звук, значит принесли еду, а есть вообще не хочется. Хочется от досады бросить что-нибудь, куда-нибудь, чтоб был какой-нибудь звук и все! Что вот со мной будет, когда меня обвинят? Меня убьют? Найдут место покруче? Если встанет выбор между этой камерой и смертью, я выберу последнее, это уж точно, хотя от одного вида здешнего супа (если это суп вообще) можно уже потерять сознание.</p><p>Я решил заснуть. Скоро суд, лучше уж отоспаться, чтобы не выглядеть ужасно, если я вообще засну, из-за этих дурацких мыслей в голове.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Большой зал суда встречал Йена, мрачностью и холодностью. Йен не видел свою семью в зале, наверное, они где-то спрятались среди толпы. В этой толпе Йен видел своих друзей и врагов, одни смотрели на него с жалостью, другие усмехались. Он глубоко вздохнул и встал на отведенное ему место.<br/>Судьи встретили его холодно, призвав к порядку, они огласили в чем он обвиняется, а также доказательства его обвинения. <br/>Йен краем глаза видела Джона, чье добродушное лицо немного осунулось, он с печалью и волнением смотрел на него, Лоли сидела на плече Джона. Йен не видел ее лица, но он был уверен оно мало чем отличалось от лица Джона. В зале он заметил и Хроноса, удивительно, что он решил прийти сюда. Йен посмотрел на него с удивлением, а Хронос лишь просто кивнул держал кулак. Его уверенный вид так и говорил: «Мы им покажем сынок!»<br/>Йен улыбнулся и как раз в конце речи судей, он услышал вопрос:<br/>-Согласны ли вы с предъявленным обвинением?<br/>В зале повисла холодная тишина.<br/>-Нет, я не согласен.-Четко и уверенно сказал Йен, гордо подняв голову.<br/>-Вы уверенны? Несмотря на предъявленные к вашему обвинению доказательства?<br/>-Разве я могу быть не уверен? Меня не было и я это прекрасно знаю! Если бы я четко не знал, то может быть и сомневался, но как видите я не сомневаюсь! Не я вор!-Закричал Йен.<br/>Часть зала кричала, показывая не очень правильные жесты, часть хлопала.<br/>-Что ж, с вашим признанием или нет, нам все равно. Приговор есть приговор и…Да мистер Новак, вы хотите что-то сказать? -Спросила одна из судей, смотря на Джона, поднимающего руку.<br/>-Но разве, вы не хотите прочесть его мысли?<br/>-Что? -Удивленно спросили судьи.<br/>-Да! -Воскликнула Лоли, летя к ним. Она выглядела маленьким оратором, расхаживающим по судейскому столу, Йен, как и Джон невольно улыбнулся.-По идее вы должны использовать ту мыслесчиталку, раз она у вас есть.<br/>-Да, должны, но есть ли желающие поручится? -Неловко спросил один из судей.<br/>-Конечно! -Воскликнула Лоли.-Я ручаюсь.<br/>-И я! -Воскликнул Джон, поднимая, руку.<br/>-Я тоже! -Поднялся Хронос указывая на себя.<br/>В зале повисло напряженное молчание.<br/>-Ну? Может быть кто-нибудь еще? -Спрашивал Хронос.-Разве многим из вас Йен не помог?<br/>Йен помотал головой пряча лицо за руками. Было глупо считать, что кто-то кроме них вступиться за него, теперь все глупо и бессмысленно.<br/>-Вам он многим помог! Выиграл ваши дела с блеском, а сейчас, когда обвинение такие глупые вы просто сдаете назад?!-Воскликнула Лоли.<br/>Джон просто нервно хрустел пальцами, покусывая губу.<br/>-Как бы тебе сказать Лоли, не такие уж эти обвинение и глупые! -Сказала Инесса, вставая с места.<br/>Джон продолжал смотрел на отчаивавшегося Йена. Они только смогли вселить в него надежду на спасение, а теперь все идет крахом!<br/>-Вы…<br/>-Да. Дело в том, что Йен способен на воровство и, если так прикинуть не самая большая проблема для него проникнуть в музей. У него много врагов, у многих он иногда подворовывал, так что…<br/>-Замолчи!<br/>-Так вы все? Людей недостаточно. -Спросил один из судей.<br/>-Нет не все! Есть еще мы! -Послышался голос в зале.<br/>Йен поднял голову и резко обернулся.<br/>-Неужели…<br/>-Кто вы? -Спросила судья, стуча молотком для порядка.<br/>-Я Цуссия Фартишек!<br/>-И я Хара Фартишек!<br/>-Я знала! -Воскликнула про себя Лоли.<br/>Цуссия и Хара Фартишек вышли вперед и встали прямо перед носами судей. Хара обернулась и смотрела в одну точку, вскоре вышел Церик Фартишек и попытался увести жену и дочь, подальше заодно извиняясь перед судьями за их поведение. Он держал жену за локоть, но та увернулась и оттолкнула его.<br/>-Молчи, дорогой! Ты не заступился за нашего сына тогда и не заступаешься сейчас! Ты не отец! Он не виноват! Тогда он не был виноват, тогда за него не заступились, хотя если бы заступились, то не навлекли бы позор на семью! Теперь ты не только бросаешь его снова на произвол судьбы, но и вообще не готов признать то, что ты не прав! История повторилась в точь-в-точь, музей! И ты должен сейчас показать, что хоть немного дорожишь нашим сыном! Ты последнее слово в этой ситуации! Именно сейчас ты докажешь, что любишь нашего сына и покажешь, что ты не тупоголов! Так что ты скажешь? <br/>В зале повисла тишина. Вскоре серьезный и строгий голос Церика сказал:<br/>-Я даю слово.<br/>-Отец? -Удивленно спросил Йен, вылупив на него глаза.<br/>Зал закричал, но вскоре судьи активно стуча молотками, установили новый порядок.<br/>-Что ж по традиции, и вообще, как надо, мы должны считать мысли мистера Фартишека. ВЫ согласны?<br/>-Да.-Немного поколебавшись ответил Йен.<br/>-Мы собираемся узнать были ли вы виновны в обоих случаях с музеем, заодно. Кто готов оплатить?<br/>-Мы вместе! -Ответили Джон и Хара.<br/>-Прекрасно, итак, вы…<br/>-Нет…-Прошептала Инесса, по ее лицу Йен, понял, что конец настанет именно у нее.<br/>-Итак, вы имеете право взять любого сопровождающего вас на этой неприятной процедуре для поддержки, но также вы в праве и не выбирать и пойти одному.-Заявила одна из судей.<br/>-Джон? -Дрожащим голосом спросил Йен.<br/>-Д-да?<br/>-Вы пойдете со мной?<br/>Конечно.-Ответил Джон, стараясь скрыть свое волнение.<br/>***<br/>Комната для чтения мыслей представляла собой, небольшую комнату с большим стеклом на всю стену, а также креслом со странным шлемом.<br/>Йен, сел в кресло. Его ноги, руки и шею прикрепили к креслу, а шлем надели на голову.<br/>-Зачем они вас прикрепили? -Спросил я, не без некоторого беспокойства.<br/>-Я могу вырваться.-Ответил Йен, мрачно.-Джон?<br/>-Да, Йен? -Дрожащим голосом спросил я. Мы были так близко к друг другу, Йен взял меня за руку и посмотрел прямо на меня.<br/>-Тебе следует, закрыть уши, это очень больно, я могу слишком сильно кричать. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было слишком громко или плохо.<br/>Я отказался, но закрыл глаза, нам объявили, что сейчас все начнется.<br/>***<br/>-Он не виновен! -Ответил один из судей, он выходил из небольшой комнаты рядом с судебным залом и сел на свое место.<br/>Йен и Джон вышли из той же двери и несмотря на то, что Джон, быв выше Йен, но старался держать его. Вдвоем они присоединились к семье Фартишек, Хара и Цуссия подбежали к Йену, целуя его в щеки.<br/>Зал закипел. Часть зала кричала лишь подбадривая решение суда, часть, наоборот. Судьи кое-как вернули зал к порядку.<br/>Неожиданно небольшая маленькая фея, Лоли знала ее, так как та работала посыльной и их семьи были знакомы, принесла письмо.<br/>Судьи с важными видами, открыли его и прочитали, вскоре они заявили:<br/>-По этому письму из судебного ведомства мы узнали, что виновен не мистер Фартишек-младший, а Инесса Парил. Она вместе с преступницей известной как «тетушка Лерна», планировали ограбление. Несколько человек из их объединения сдались и добровольно сознались.<br/>Джон, как и весь зал смотрели на Инессу, которая сначала побледнела, а потом покраснела. Она сжала кулаки и закричала:<br/>-Это неправда! Они лгут!<br/>-До суда, вас возьмут под стражу и…<br/>Несколько крупных орков, взяли ее под руки, она пыталась вырваться, но у нее ничего не получалось.<br/>-Я, вам всем отомщу! Чудесный Мир, в этой части планеты давным-давно действовал на нервы орлов! Может вы и получите правосудие от них, не так ли?!-Инесса рассмеялась, пока ее не увели под стражу.<br/>-Орлы? Йен, что она имела ввиду? -Спросила Лоли, сидя на плечах Йена.<br/>-Да какая, разница! Мы все снова вместе! -Воскликнула Цуссия, обнимая брата.<br/>-Йен? -Спросил Джон, смотря на то, как Йен глубоко задумался.<br/>-Все, отец собирайте всех! Я знаю почему орлы! Мигом все наружу! -Воскликнул Йен, смотря то на зал, то на судей. Он выглядел серьезным и обеспокоенным.<br/>-Постойте, о чем вы? -Поинтересовался один из судей.<br/>-Потому, что орлы нападут сейчас на это здание, если не на город! -Сказал Йен.<br/>Йен, схватил Джона и Цуссию за руку, Хара и Церик за ними, Лоли сидела на плече Йена, а огромная толпа непонимающих жителей за ними.<br/>Они оказались на огромном заливном лугу и вдалеке он увидели быстро приближающиеся точки.<br/>- Это они? Нападают? Но зачем? Разве мы им мешали. Что же делать? Как спастись? -Доносились вопросы из толпы. Толпа дрожала непонимая, что делать дальше.<br/>-Им нужно помешать! -Воскликнул Джон, смотря на эти точки.<br/>-Да, нужно, милый найди судей! -Воскликнула Хара, на мужа.<br/>-Но зачем? -Удивленно спросил Церик.<br/>-Вот, ты глупый отец! Нам нужны все, кто владеет хоть какими-то магическими навыками, а Йен имеет право получить силы назад раз он невиновен.<br/>Вскоре Церик прибежал с судьей, который потерев лысину, уставился на Йена смерив его оценивающим взглядом.<br/>Йен, дрожал смотря на то, как силы возвращались к нему, когда он взял руку судьи.<br/>-Теперь вы в строю! -Ответил судья, подмигивая.<br/>-Нет, еще не в строю! -Серьезно ответил Церик.<br/>-Отец, ты что опять?!-Воскликнула Цуссия.<br/>-Милый и после всего этого?!-Угрожающе крикнула Хара.<br/>-Мистер Фартишек, как вы можете! -Сказал Джон.<br/>-Вот идиот! -Попросту сказала Лоли, но в этом слове было все, что она хотела выразить.<br/>-Я не о том, Йен, сынок держи! -Церик бросил Йену метлу.<br/>-Отец я…Ты меня простил? -Спросил Йен, ловя свою метлу и крутя ее в руках, улыбаясь. Наконец-то она снова с ним! Метла как живая как можно быстрее прилетела к хозяину.<br/>-Я давно тебе простил, сынок, но кхм, не мог этого признать, слишком все далеко зашло. Теперь я все исправлю! А теперь пора готовится к битве, верно?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я смотрел на рой метел, надо мной. На одной из них легко можно было заметить Йена, который со всей своей любви к различным трюкам, делал мертвые петли, бочки и всячески уворачивался от орлов, пикирующих на него. Мне хотелось так же, как и все лететь вперед и может что-то сделать, и несмотря на то, что мысль о том, что я как те несколько несчастных тоже могу упасть на метле. Так еще и Йен запретил мне даже и думать о том, чтобы лететь! Не очень-то, верно, оставлять меня, как и остальных у которых нет сил, под этим дурацким куполом. Вот кто это выдумал? Магический купол! Прямо как в каких-то странных фильмах. Мы вот можем тоже что-то сделать я в конце концов тоже взрослый человек сам за себя смогу постоять! Он пытался меня обезопасить? А что если это тогда правда? Да неужели.<br/>Я видел, как уже пятый орел упал, но также я видел, как упали двое на метлах, один, к счастью, выжил и зацепился за дерево. Все время как я видел, как падали на метлах, я думал, а может быть он?<br/>Я подумал о том, что даже маленькая Лоли участвовала там, а я должен сидеть здесь, интересно, где она? Чем она занимается, феи были достаточно маленькими и их нельзя было заметить в этой заварушке.<br/>Кто-то отпустил шутку про то, что скоро орлов вообще не останется в этом городе Чудесного мира. Мне было не смешно, впрочем, как и всем, кто находился со мной. Наши взгляды были устремлены на битву, которая развернулась в небе. Мы видели молнии, вспышки, падающих орлов и существ на метлах, серое небо и чувствовали прохладу вечера. Орлы вскоре перестали прибывать. <br/>-Беда, ой беда! -Сказал эльф рядом с нами.<br/>-А почему? -Спросила его небольшая фея.<br/>-Потому, что вечером купол исчезнет! Его ставили с надеждой что бой они закончат раньше, но видите бой хоть и подходит, к концу, но все равно есть опасность, а тут открытое поле!<br/>Я запаниковал, ведь прямо на наших глазах купол начал постепенно исчез, пока не исчез совсем.<br/>Я оглянулся, большинство существ разбежалось, точнее пыталось бежать вперед, но орлы были настолько огромными, что, летя над землей ловили их, а затем поднимаясь высоко сбрасывали их вниз. Мне чудом удавалось уворачиваться.<br/>Неожиданно в свете солнца я увидел, как что-то несется на огромной скорости ко мне и лишь через некоторое время я узнал метлу. Она подлетела ко мне и я, не думая сел на нее, так как это было метла Йена, а значит с ним что-то случилось.<br/>Я поднялся ввысь, метла сама уворачивалась от орлов и их нападений, так что мне лишь оставалось держаться покрепче. Я видел внизу лишь землю и немного маленьких точек, но видимо метле нужно было чтобы я летел не вниз и не сражался с орлами, она преследовала свою другую цель. Вдалеке я начал замечать лес, мы летим туда? Метла при виде леса, рванула вперед еще с большей силой и вскоре мы спустились прямо перед ним. Я взял метлу в руки и начал постепенно пробираться сквозь него. <br/>В лесу было темно из-за того, что деревья были пышными, крепкими, это были дубы.<br/>-Йен? -Тихо спросил я. Вдалеке мне послышался легкий стон боли.-Йен? -Чуть громче спросил я.<br/>С ветки показалась макушка Йена.<br/>-Джон? Это ты?<br/>-Да это я! Но как вы там оказались? -Спросил я, пытаясь придумать как взобраться на дерево и помочь ему оттуда вылезти.<br/>Но этого и не потребовалось, Йен сам упал с ветки, прямо на траву. Через какое-то время мы устроились под одним из деревьев. К счастью, с Йеном все было в порядке просто он получил несколько ушибов. Что как мне казалось было чудом!<br/>-Я, подумал, что кто-то у орлов главный должен быть и последовал за одним из орлов сюда, у них оказывается король есть! Ты бы мог представить?!-С восхищением сказал Йен.<br/>-Но, Йен, в…<br/>-Ты.<br/>-А?<br/>-Давай на ты!<br/>-В…Ты не возражаешь?<br/>-Нет, конечно! Так вот Джон, слушай, ты представляешь, что я потом…<br/>Я подумал насчет того, что мы можем говорить на ты! Неужели он так решил? Это так замечательно! Просто я…Я <br/>-Одним словом, самое главное, что он сейчас направляется к остальным им нужно немедленно помочь!<br/>Я запаниковал, как это? Он, наверное, больше, чем остальные орлы то ведь же король! Если нам далась битва с теми орлами, то кого будет с тем! Йен выхватил метлу и похлопал по ней предлагая мне сесть рядом. Я не мог отказать.<br/>***<br/>-Йен?<br/>-Да?<br/>-А где Лоли? Она разве не с вами? -Поинтересовался я.<br/>-Лоли? -Удивленно спросил Йен. ОН начал бормотать ее имя обыскивая карманы.-Где она? -Испуганно спросил он.<br/>-Она была с вами? -Не без беспокойства спросил я.<br/>-Да, она была со мной, но может быть она у Цуссии? Как бы я хотел, чтобы это было так! Она хотела в самую гущу событий и вот теперь она там!<br/>-Не беспокойтесь, мы ее обязательно найдем. А ваши мать и отец?<br/>-Они в городе, определенно полетели туда, там и Хронос готовит нужное для тех, кто здесь! Боже, где же она?<br/>-Йен, а как вы собираетесь победить э…<br/>Я заметил, что над нами нависла темная тень. Было слишком светло для ночи, солнце еще не до конца зашло за горизонт. Йен, поправил пальто и посмотрел наверх.<br/>-Это он, он под нами и не знает, что мы под ним.-Шепотом ответил он.<br/>-Но и что мы будем делать? Он настолько огромен?<br/>-Ну уж город он не закроет, но половину города? Нет, наверное, чуть меньше, но все равно. Боюсь нам придется сделать кое-какой трюк, который вам, наверное, не понравится. У меня в кармане пальто, нащупайте мешочек и отдайте мне.<br/>Я залез в карман и положил небольшой кожаный мешочек в его протянутую руку.<br/>-Что в этом мешочке?<br/>-Там кое-что, что ему не понравится! -Сказал Йен, ухмыляясь и подмигивая.-Это его на некоторое время ослепит, и мы сможем атаковать! Ты готов, обещаю будет сильно крутить!<br/>Мы резко поднялись верх, прямо перед глазами орла. Я видел его глаза настолько близко, что перехватило дух. Я забыл, как дышать.<br/>-Вот тебе! -Йен открыл мешочек, я бросил его и его содержимое прямо в глаза орла. Король орлов закрыл глаза и закричал от боли, но мы так просто не отделались.<br/>Я был рад праздновать победу, но король просто обезумел, он бесновался и ринулся прямо на нас, сбросив Йена, я, к счастью, смог удержаться. <br/>Когда я заметил, что Йен стремительно падает вниз я тут же хотел скомандовать метле лететьь вниз за ним, но и этой команды не нужно было. Метла сама все поняла. Мы летели вниз, но не успевали.<br/>Йен скрылся за огромными кустами. Кто-то завершил удар, направив магию на него и король орлов пал, остальные улетели за ним подлечивать раны за ними никто не летел, многие спускались вниз.<br/>А я тем времен продирался сквозь заросли кустов, чтобы найти несчастного и упавшего второй раз за день Йена. Он выглядел бледным, с плеча сочилась кровь.<br/>-Йен? Вы меня слышите? -Спросил я, поднимая его голову. Я быстро нащупал сердце, оно билось, какое счастье! -Йен?! Вы меня слышите очнитесь! Йен?<br/>Он покачал головой.<br/>Вспомнив, совет Лоли, о том, что Йена легко взять на слабо я решил попробовать такую тактику, использовав свой главный козырь, которого я боялся.<br/>-Если, вы не очнетесь, вы не узнаете важную вещь!<br/>Выражение лица Йена изменилось оно перестало быть серьезным, а стало более спокойным.<br/>-Ладно, тогда ты не узнаешь, что ты мне очень нравишься! Ты это хотел услышать?! Что в университете я хотел познакомиться с тобой ближе?! Что мне казалось и кажется, что в тебе есть что-то не то, невероятное, такое что нельзя вообразить! И мне очень непривычно об этом говорить?!<br/>Каким же я был глупым. Зачем начал плакать? Возможно боялся, что он встанет и убежит, а может, потому что боялся, что вообще не проснется, но нет! Йен открыл глаза и начал кашлять, а когда перестал посмотрел на меня с самым невинным выражением лица.<br/>-А я знал! -Прохрипел он.<br/>-Ты знал, что? -Удивленно спросил я.<br/>-А, то, что я тебе нравлюсь! -Ответил он, улыбаясь.<br/>-Ты знал? -Удивленно спросил я.-Да нет! Ты это говоришь только сейчас! Так почему ты не сказал мне…<br/>-Я был не уверен насчет себя понимаешь, но я был уверен в тебе и спасибо, мне никогда никто такого не говорил! А еще я согласен!<br/>-На что?<br/>-Как на что, я думал ты мне предложение потом сделаешь…<br/>-Какое предложение, ты истекаешь кровью и какое предложение я могу сказать, ты что…<br/>-Ну как какое? Предложение руки и сердца…<br/>-Йен, ты самый…<br/>-Вот они дураки, верно мисс Цуссия? -Спросила Лоли, сидя на плече Цуссии и хлопая в ладоши.<br/>-Я теперь согласна с тобой, они возможно и вправду дураки.-Ответила Цуссия смотря на то, как солнце до конца исчезает за горизонтом.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Не знаю, кто читал или читает Йена (рабочее название), на данный момент может и рад, а может и наоборот не рад тому что вся история закончена (возможно я напишу небольшие зарисовки и хеды кто его знает ;)) но хочу сказать, что я отчасти рада так как эта история была на мне как долг или как камень висящий на шее и я рада, что смогла ее закончить (плохо или хорошо уж тут не знаю, как и качество исполнения). Впрочем отчасти мне и грустно, так как прощаться с этой историей на какое-то время тоже довольно печально. Но мир мною созданный не исчезнет и проявится в других моих проектах (будь то стихи или книги) как я надеюсь.<br/>В любом случае спасибо, за прочтение!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>